The Ultimate Duel: Yugi vs Yusei!
by Omegaxis1
Summary: The first ever story of the ultimate duel. Step forth and be ready to enter one of the greatest Duels you will ever witness! Who will be victorious? Yugi Muto? Or Yusei Fudo? Note: I said Yugi. Not Atem. This will be the Dark Side of Dimensions Yugi.
1. The Duel

**Alright, finally… at long last, my dream match that I have wanted to do has FINALLY arrived. *starts to tear up because of the overwhelming emotions***

 **I'm sorry… it's just… this Duel… I've wanted to do this for years, but I had no idea just how. But now… thanks to the new cards that's been released, and some tactics I figured out, I could finally create this Duel, after so many attempts.**

 **Trust me, making this Duel was NOT easy AT all. You have to go through the number of cards the players have in their hand, the number of cards in their Deck. You need to be aware of MANY things. Most of all, you need to keep making strategies on how to make both players the edge.**

 **This will be the first of the Ultimate Duel series, if I ever decide to make more Duels. But this chapter will just be introductions. Next chapter will have the actual Duel begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Duel

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEENNN!" a voice rang out through the arena from the speakers, but was easily countered by the roaring cheers of the audience. The man with magenta suit vest, white collared shirt, and orange bowtie, sporting a large pompadour watched the many people as far as the eye could see. The stadium was completely packed, and even beyond the stadium, the footage was going all over the world as everyone wanted to witness this stupendous event.

"Are you ready for this wonderful event? This shall be the Duel of the century! A true clash between kings that will shake even the heavens themselves!" the MC declared over his mic, and was responded by even more cheers.

Yes, even he was excited for this Duel. This was something that truly everyone dreamed off and wanted to witness for themselves.

The limelights began to shine on one side of the stadium with a hollow hole that was making noises, indicating that something was rising from it.

"One one side, we have the winner of the Fortune Cup as well as the WRGP, leader of Team 5Ds, and the savior of New Domino City! YUSEI FUDO!"

The limelight revealed a young man with tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes and a jagged yellow line going down the left side of his face. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He also wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and also wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads. The crowd immediately screamed into a cheer as they began to chant Yusei's name.

Then another set of limelight began to shine towards the other side of the field.

"And on the other side, we have none other than the legendary Duelist that held the might of the Egyptian God cards, who is also believed to once be the vessel for the nameless Pharaoh, and the one and only King of Games! YUGI MUTO!" the announcer declared.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy, the cheers and claps heard all around, as the figure rose to the field. The person was revealed to be a teen around Yusei's age, wearing a blue uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. He had extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges.

"I hope you're ready, because these two are about to battle it out to see who is the true Champion of Dueling. Will Yugi Muto defend his title as King of Games? Or is it time for the King to have a new successor?" The MC declared to the audience, as the two Duelists immediately brought out their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **And done. It's short, I know. But this was just to introduce things in. Also, no need to fret over how this Duel is happening. Fanfic, don't ask so many questions regarding logic. Pretend that it's happening and everyone accepts it.**

 **The Duel is already finished. I have every move readied and the results done. You'll have to wait and see how the Duel goes and hope that the one you're supporting wins.**

 **As for the rules of this Duel, it will be the Master Rules 3, I believe. Starting turn player cannot draw would be the biggest thing. The rest would be straightforward. Can't use Master Rules 4 because Yusei is a Synchro Deck user, so going by those rules would cripple his style. Oh, but there will be the thing where you can normal summon monsters in face-up defense mode rather than setting them. It's an anime classic and I figure it should remain.**

 **Oh, one more thing, and this is VERY important.**

 **Both players will have 8000 Life Points.**

 **That's right, not doing the short term 4000 one. Nope, we're going all out with 8000!**


	2. Synchro Assault

**Alright, here's where the REAL duel begins.**

 **Another thing that I should mention is what cards will be used. Archetypes or card types that the players used that fit will be used, even if they might never have used it from the anime/manga/convention. Also, there will be times when anime and real life effects might be used separately or sometimes will be used in combination.**

 **When those cards appear, I will tell you when that happens in the end of the chapter.**

 **For the sake of things, I will not have the peanut gallery here, ie. Team 5Ds or Yugi's friends or even the MC, where they will provide commentary. I feel it's unnecessary, and you guys could imagine how they'll talk, but the point is for Yugi and Yusei to have their Duel, not hear their friends argue.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Synchro Assault

"DUEL!" the two Duelists cried out, as their Duel Disks activated, the Life Point gauge rising up to 8000. They two then drew five cards.

"I'll take the first turn, but because of that, I can't draw a card," Yugi declared.

Scanning his hand, Yugi began to think of various plays and strategies he could use. He couldn't afford to be careless. One wrong move and Yusei will immediately use that against him. From what Yugi understood, Yusei played mostly a defensive style utilizing various trap cards, but could easily shift into powerful offensive plays using Synchro monsters. The more terrifying thing was the speed in which he could summon his powerful monsters.

He had to admit, when it came to speed, Yusei was in a league of his own.

Deciding on the card he wanted to choose, Yugi picked it up with his right hand. "Alright, I summon my Berry Magician Girl in attack mode," Yugi declared, placing a card on the Duel Disk, and in an instant, the picture of the creature from the card, a baby fairy-like being emerged, sucking on a pacifier while holding a wand and wearing a spellcaster cap, its four pixie wings fluttering to keep it afloat.

A small image depicting its attack and defense points appeared, showing it had 400 of each.

"Sure, she may be small, but her abilities nothing to laugh at. When my Berry Magician Girl is summoned to the field, her special ability activates. I can add a 'Magician Girl' monster from my Deck to my hand," Yugi explained, as Berry Magician Girl began waving its wand around and flying above Yugi, sprinkling a glowing dust onto him, causing Yugi's Deck to glow, as a card that was near the bottom of his Deck was pushed out for Yugi to take, before his Deck began to shuffle itself, and Yugi revealed the monster he had chose. "I choose Chocolate Magician Girl."

Alright, with this, his play was set. Now he just needed for the rest of the pieces to fall into place. "I place 3 cards face down on the field, and end my turn," Yugi finished, setting the cards into the slots of his Duel Disk, which projected 3 images of the cards in the same position they were set in.

* * *

Yusei looked at Yugi's opening strategy calmly with calculating eyes, trying to determine Yugi's moves.

For his opening move to summon such a weak monster in attack mode of all things was very careless, and Yugi was no doubt anything _but_.

Did Berry Magician Girl have another effect? Maybe it would trigger if Yusei launched an attack.

Or perhaps the real threat are Yugi's face down cards? They could be bait to lure Yusei in. With Yugi, either of these things were possible.

Regardless, Yusei wasn't backing down from this.

"Alright Yugi, it's my move. I draw," Yusei declared, as he drew a card from the top of his deck. "First off, I'll send my Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard. With that, I can special summon my Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode."

Placing one of his cards into the slot that represents his Graveyard, Yusei plays a monster horizontally onto his Disk.

Immediately, a cowboy looking creature with a red scarf that fluttered like a cape and carrying two pistols appeared, but rather than keeping them out, the monster placed them in its holsters and knelt down with its arms up in a guarding position right over a larger version of its card, before a blue color washed over the monster, representing its position to defense, with a screen appearing to indicate it having 1400 DEF points.

"Next, I use my Level Eater's special ability. By reducing Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, I can special summon it to the field in defense mode. So come on the field, Level Eater," Yusei called out, as Quickdraw Synchron's card began to release a glow on one of its stars, as the star suddenly grew insect legs and crawled out, rendering Quickdraw Synchron as a level 4 monster now, and Level Eater.

"If you thought I was done there, think again, Yugi. I now summon my Synchron Carrier in defense mode," Yusei stated as he summoned another monster to the field, this one appearing to be some sort of robot with hooks for hands and a hook being carried behind it. "Now I use Synchron Carrier's special ability. While he's on the field, I can perform an additional summon so long as the monster I summon is a 'Synchron' monster. Synchron Carrier, bring out Bri Synchron."

Yusei watched as Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Yusei summoned the large jet fighter robot with green highlights.

"You really know how to move fast, Yusei. It's just your first turn, and already four monsters out? I'm also willing to bet that you've got more moves to make," Yugi remarked before giving off a smile to indicate that he was ready.

"That's right, Yugi. Both Bri Synchron and Quickdraw Synchron are in fact Tuner monsters, and now I'm going to perform a synchro summon. First, I tune my level 1 Level Eater with my now level 4 Quickdraw Synchron."

As he began, Quickdraw Synchron suddenly dissipated with four green rings as Level Eater jumped into the rings, being scanned by it, the monster being outlined by a yellow line before slowly becoming a single star.

 **"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior!"**

A beam of light suddenly fires through the rings and envelop the star, before a new monster took form, a large robot with purple body, shoulder pads with jet plane wings extending from it, a white scarf wrapped around its neck, and its eyes resembling red goggles. The robot spun through before releasing an air punch, releasing the force of lights that once surrounded it from its summon.

"It's not over yet. Now that Junk Warrior's been synchro summoned, Synchron Carrier's special ability activates," Yusei warned, as Synchron Carrier suddenly moved the hook from its back to reach into the ground that formed a trash pile, and brought out a strange monster. "Whenever a Warrior or Machine-Type Synchro monster has been synchro summoned, a 'Synchron Token' is summoned to the field."

The token monster showed a screen depicting it as a Level 2 Earth Machine-Type monster with 1000 ATK and 0 DEF.

"However, that's where things get interesting. You see, Junk Warrior also has a special effect. When it's been synchro summoned, it gains the attack of all level 2 or below monsters, and while Synchron Carrier has no attack, the token it brought out certainly does. So Junk Warrior gains an additional 1000 attack points."

Junk Warrior's screen depicting its 2300 ATK points suddenly rose to being 3300.

"Also, now I have more monsters on my side," Yusei pointed out, and Yugi noticed the level count Yusei could use. "So you know what that means. I tune level 2 Synchron Carrier and level 2 Synchron Token with level 4 Bri Synchron."

Yugi watched as the four rings appeared and four stars were scanned through it. Yusei guessed that Yugi would be seeing Yusei's ace, Stardust Dragon appear. However, this was where Yusei would reveal his surprise.

 **"The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend!"** the Signer chanted, and almost as if resonating with it, the mark of a dragon appeared on Yusei's right arm.

Now appearing next to Junk Warrior was a demonic dragon with three horns over its head, black scaled body with scarlet red parts over the legs, arms, and torso. As the dragon released a mighty roar, flames emerged that seemed to bring the temperature up to a dangerous level.

"Red Dragon Archfiend? But that's Jack's ace monster, isn't it? How come you have that? Unless…" Yugi mentioned, and Yusei saw that the King of Games came to a realization.

Yusei nodded at Yugi. "That's right. I'm not facing you alone. All the strength of my friends are with me. Yugi, you face not just me, but the entirety of Team 5Ds!" the Turbo Duelist declared.

* * *

Eyes widening in shock as Yugi watched a large dragon made of crimsons flames emerge from behind Yusei, letting out a cry that echoed throughout the field. He could feel the boundless power that was coming from it and being channeled into Yusei.

"So this is… the Crimson Dragon…" He heard the legends, and about the Signers, but to actually witness it with his own eyes was something completely different.

A shiver ran up Yugi's spine, but strangely enough, he couldn't feel any fear… but rather there was a feeling of excitement coursing through him. Eyes filling with determination, Yugi looked at his opponent straight in the eyes.

"So I face all of Team 5Ds? Perfect. It truly shows how much of a bond you share with your friends, and no doubt you'll be even more powerful because of that. But don't think you'll defeat me just like that," Yugi reminded him, having no intention of losing. So Yusei was drawing the strength of his bonds through his cards. Yugi will believe in his own deck to pull him through.

Smiling at that, Yusei nodded. "Good, a worthy remark by the King of Games. Now I activate Bri Synchron's special ability. When used for a Synchro Summon, the monster it calls out gains an additional 600 attack points, but will have its effects negated. Both of these last only for the turn, though."

Now Red Dragon Archfiend glowed with a mix of red and green aura before roaring aloud, its attack raising from 3000 to 3600.

"First four monsters summoned at once, then two Synchro Summons, and both of them are over 3000 attack points? You sure know how to make an impressive display, Yusei," Yugi praised. Only one that ever made such strategic plays with so much power was Kaiba.

"I appreciate that, Yugi. Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Berry Magician Girl. Absolute Powerforce!" Yusei cried out, as Red Dragon Archfiend coated its fist with fire and charged at Berry Magician Girl, the infant spellcaster looking at the giant dragon with wide eyes that were tearing up.

Yugi was rather surprised by that. To charge in without paying attention to his face down cards? Either Yusei was being careless, or he was ready for it.

"I don't think so. I activate Berry Magician Girl's special ability. When attacked, Berry Magician Girl automatically switches into defense mode," Yugi said, as Berry Magician Girl raised its arms and projected a small feeble shield, but in its fear, the wand glowed and formed a small distortion in space in front of it. "Not only that, but Berry Magician Girl also calls out another of its allies from my deck to come out. So now I bring out, Lemon Magician Girl in defense mode!"

The distortion expanded and Lemon Magician Girl jumped out, wearing a yellow spellcaster outfit, earrings that resemble monster levels, white stockings, and a more developed set of wings than Berry Magician Girl's, as it knelt while having her arms crossed defensively in front of her with the bar showing her to have 600 defense points.

Yugi could guess that Yusei was questioning what Yugi's plan was, but he could tell his opponent wasn't going to stop the attack. "Even so, Red Dragon Archfiend's attack continues. Go!"

Not hesitating Red Dragon Archfiend continued its attack, smashing through the shield the infant spellcaster formed, and destroyed her, her image shattered like glass shards.

"Since Red Dragon Archfiend's effects are negated, Lemon Magician Girl won't be destroyed by its effect," Yusei explained, as Yugi had figured. He knew the ace monsters of Team 5Ds and what their effects could do. Red Dragon's effect really shut down many defensive plays that use monsters in defense mode.

"Now then, I'll have Junk Warrior attack your Lemon Magician Girl. Go, Scrap Fist!"

The large purple robot charged towards the blonde spellcaster, but all of a sudden, the girl raised her wand and blasted Junk Warrior with energy, before a flash of light formed.

"You activated Lemon Magician Girl's special ability. When she's attacked, she brings out a friend and makes you attack them instead. So I call out my good old friend!" Yugi declared, as suddenly the clouds began to form overhead and a lightning bolt struck onto the field, as a magic circle appeared.

 **"From the depths of time, the unyielding spirit that wields the ultimate magic ascends! Come forth, Dark Magician!"**

Placing the card on the Duel Disk, a magician clad in black spellcasting armor with white hair and blue tinted skin emerged from the magic circle, before he raised his hand to summon his black scepter out as well, which spun around the spellcaster before being grabbed. Junk Warrior began to charge towards the new monster that had 2500 attack points.

However, what shocked Yusei was how Lemon Magician Girl's energy blast was causing a static electricity to cover Junk Warrior, as it's attack points dropped from 3300 to 1650.

"I forgot to mention, Lemon Magician Girl also lowers the attacking monster's attack by half. She might seem weak, but she leaves quite the sour taste," Yugi jokes. "Now Dark Magician, strike back at Junk Warrior with your Dark Magic Attack!"

Retaliating towards Junk Warrior's charge, Dark Magician raises its rod and fires a blast of dark energy at Junk Warrior. The powerful magical attack struck Junk Warrior with devastating force, and Yugi expected for the monster to be destroyed in an explosion. However, both Yugi and Dark Magician expressed shock when Junk Warrior began to push the magical energy back, it's attack points returning to 3300.

"Surprised? I had a feeling that you might pull something like that, so I had a little insurance," Yusei began explaining, as he held up a card. "I used my Rush Warrior's special ability. By discarding him, I can double my Junk Warrior's attack for the battle. So even though your Lemon Magician Girl lowered Junk Warrior's attack points, Rush Warrior raised Junk Warrior's attack right back up. The tables have turned once more. Junk Warrior, attack Dark Magician with Scrap Fist!"

Machine eyes glowed a bright red as Junk Warrior flew to the air and charged toward Dark Magician, throwing a punch that projected a much larger image of it's fist. The spellcaster attempted to retaliate by firing another blast of magical energy, only for the force of the warrior's fist to break through, slamming him onto the ground before he shattered, a strong gust of wind releasing from its destruction that struck Yugi as he crossed his arms in front of him to avoid being blown back, the life point gauge on his Duel Disk dropped to 7200.

Once the wind died down, Yugi looked at Yusei with a smile.

"Not bad, Yusei. I thought I caught you off guard with my strategy, but you saw it coming already," Yugi complimented. Yusei must have picked up on the fact that the Magician Girls had low power, and possibly guessed they would be used to summon stronger monsters or potentially lower Yusei's monsters' power. "However, we've still got a long way to go. Now that I took some damage, I can activate this."

One of the three set cards reveals itself. "The trap card, Dig of Destiny. Whenever I take battle damage, I can draw one card," Yugi explained as he drew a card from his deck before pointing at Junk Warrior. "And now that the battle is over, Rush Warrior's effect will wear off, with Junk Warrior's attack reduced to half once again."

Just as Yugi said, Junk Warrior's attack returned to being 1650. Unlike Rus Warrior's effect to double Junk Warrior's attack for the duration of the battle, Lemon Magician Girl's effect is permanent so long as Junk Warrior remains on the field.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. With that, Bri Synchron's effect wears off, so Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points go down, but his effect returns," Yusei finished, as he watched Red Dragon Archfiend's power go back down to 3000. However, he also noticed that Junk Warrior's attack still remained as 1650, likely understanding how Lemon Magician Girl's effect works now.

* * *

So the attack reduction was permanent? A very dangerous ability. That more or less seals his attacks, since any reckless attacks would result in not only Yugi summoning a new monster, but Yusei's monster weakening and likely losing the battle, which only adds to Yugi's advantage. Were all the Magician Girls like this?

No, Berry Magician Girl summoned another monster and switched positions, but didn't redirect the attack, nor did she reduce Red Dragon's attack points. So maybe not all of them? Either way, Yusei understood that he couldn't underestimate those monsters at all.

However, Yusei couldn't help but smile at how Yugi performed his moves. Even though Yusei's Junk Warrior managed to destroy Yugi's ace, Yugi was able to recover and seems to still hold some control over the Duel. Defeating him would be no easy task.

"My turn. I draw," Yugi spoke, and Yusei noticed that after drawing the card, a smirk slowly formed on Yugi's face, before reaching for another card in his hand. "First off, I'll summon my Chocolate Magician Girl in attack mode."

Now appearing next to Lemon Magician Girl, a woman with a more revealing spellcaster outfit of deep blue color, having her shoulders and midriff exposed, aqua green hair, and wings that were slimmer and straighter than Lemon Magician Girl's. Her attack bar showed to have 1600 points.

"Next, I sacrifice Lemon Magician Girl to summon a new monster," Yugi declared, as Lemon Magician Girl faded away in a flash of blinding light, and soon a new image began to take her place.

 **"From the vast cosmos of time and space, the whispers of the heart illuminates all with the most profound wisdom. Cast your hallowed judgment, Silent Magician!"** Yugi chanted, as the light finally dimmed to show a beautiful woman with silver hair and a tight blue dress that extended down with the side of her hips shown, a large bust, and an extra white outfit on top that formed down the center of her dress with shoulder pads. She wore a large white hat, along with a pair of white gloves and knee high boots, and carried a white wand with her. However, her attack points read as only 1000.

"Silent Magician can be Special Summoned to the field so long as I offer a Spellcaster-Type monster as Tribute. Also, for every card in my hand, she gains 500 attack points. Since I hold just one card, she gets only 500 points," Yugi explained, as Silent Magician grew slightly stronger to 1500 ATK points.

A monster that grew stronger depending on the number of cards in the hand? That resembled the ability of the Egyptian God monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon. However, Silent Magician's ability seemed inferior to Slifer's.

"Now, Silent Magician, attack Junk Warrior!" Yugi declared, which caught Yusei off guard.

"What? You're going to attack Junk Warrior? But Junk Warrior has more attack points!" Yusei questioned. Was it a bluff? No, Yugi must have planned something.

"I know, which is why I reveal my facedown card!" Yugi declared, as the set card revealed itself, a spell card that should a picture of Silent Magician in it. "The Quick-Play Spell, Silent Burning."

At the activation, Silent Magician's eyes began to glow as she was coated by a white magical aura that began to blow a huge gust of wind all over the arena. Yugi then began to explain the effect. "When activated, if I control a 'Silent Magician' monster, and I happen to have more cards in my hand than my opponent, then both of us will continue to draw cards until we both have six."

"Six?" Yusei questioned and realized how this worked in Yugi's favor, as he saw the King of Games hold up the only card in his hand.

"You have no cards in your hand, while I have just one, so you can draw six cards while I draw five," Yugi stated.

Yusei already realized the danger of the attack, and reacted to the move. "I reveal my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" As the card revealed itself, an iron bar that held up a metallic scarecrow looking figure appeared. "Thanks to this card, your attack is negated. Not only that, but Scrap-Iron Scarecrow returns to being set rather than go to the graveyard, so I can use it again."

As his trap set itself once more, Yusei watched as Yugi had a look of admiration and surprise form on his face. "Wow, that was impressive, Yusei," he said. "I guess you were prepared to stop an attack from me just in case. But though the attack was negated, the effect remains. So now we both draw."

Both Yugi and Yusei began to draw cards till they had the approved number and Yusei watched as Silent Magician's attack points raise to 4000 now. If Yusei had let that attack continue, he would have taken over 2000 points of damage. However, that spell card Yugi used, Silent Burning, was a double-edged sword. Though it strengthened Yugi's monster's attack points and refilled his hand, it had also refilled Yusei's empty hand. Not only that, but Yugi couldn't declare another attack since his only remaining monster only has 1600 attack points, which couldn't harm Junk Warrior nor Red Dragon Archfiend.

However, he then noticed the look in Yugi's eyes, and realized that it wasn't over.

"Yusei, you have cards given to you by your friends that represent the bonds you share with them. What I hold here is a card that represents the bond I share with someone important to me as well," Yugi said, as he picked one card up, before suddenly revealing it. "When this monster is drawn, I can special summon him immediately. Since I drew him through Silent Burning's effect, he's coming onto the field."

"A monster that can be summoned by simply drawing it?!" Yusei questioned, shocked that such a card would exist.

 **"Mighty servant of the Nameless Pharaoh, transcend through time and space to come to my aid, and vanquish all enemies with your radiant loyalty! Descend, Palladium Oracle Mahad!"**

And just like that, in a gold beam of light , a figure, knelt in front of Yugi appeared, as the figure stood up and turned around, garbed in golden armor and carried a golden staff in hand. When Yusei saw it, he could feel it within his mind that the monster that appeared was more than a simple duel monster, as even his Signer mark began to glow to indicate something unique about that monster. A screen appeared, showing Mahad to have 2500 ATK points.

"Now that I summoned a new monster, Silent Magician's attack goes down as well," Yugi mentioned, as Silent Magician's attack lowered to 3500. "However, now that I have Mahad on the field, I now have another attack."

Yusei immediately realized that Yugi's battle phase hadn't ended yet, meaning that he could still perform an attack now that he had a new monster on the field. Junk Warrior was going to be destroyed now, and Yusei couldn't make any moves to protect it.

"Mahad, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The moment Yusei heard those words, his eyes widened in shock.

Yugi was attacking Red Dragon? Why? Mahad had less attack points? Unless…

As if reading his mind, Yugi began to speak. "Looks like you realized it. Mahad has another special ability. Whenever he battles with a DARK monster, his attack automatically doubles," Yugi said, as Mahad's attack went all the way up to 5000 as he jumped into the sky, a pattern of seals appeared as a golden beam of light fired towards Red Dragon Archfiend, engulfing him in the light before the dragon let out a pained roar as it was incinerated.

Feeling the gust of wind, Yusei felt himself get pushed back that his balance broke and he fell onto his back, his life counter going down to 6000.

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn," Yugi finished, two cards appearing set before vanishing, and Silent Magician's attack points lowering to 2500.

Slowly getting up from the ground, Yusei stared at Yugi, seeing a large aura of power surrounding Yugi. It was incredible… Yugi no longer held the spirit of the pharaoh, but his own might was just as great. Yusei's body began to shake while getting up. ' _This feeling… is this fear? No… this… this is excitement. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Yugi, you're a duelist beyond anyone I've ever encountered…'_ Yusei thought to himself as he clenched his fist tightly, a sense of determination filling his body as he stood up, placing his hand on his deck.

"It's my move, I draw!" Yusei declared as he looked at his hand, before examining the field.

He wondered why Yugi hadn't attacked Junk Warrior with Mahad. Since Junk Warrior was also a DARK monster, Mahad's attack would have doubled, and Yusei would have taken over 3000 points of damage. Perhaps he thought that Red Dragon Archfiend was the greater threat? Junk Warrior's current condition made it difficult to be used any longer for battle.

However, Yusei had more plays up his sleeve.

"I summon Jet Synchron in Attack Mode," Yusei said, as a large jet engine turbine appeared with a eyes on the jet nose and arms and legs forming from the wing plates. "Now I tune my Level 5 Junk Warrior with my Level 1 Jet Synchron."

 **"Sacred wings that command the meteor shower! Ride the wind of souls around the world! Synchro Summon! Stardust Charge Warrior!"**

As the two monsters vanished into the light, now appeared a new warrior with a humanoid figure, wearing armor resembling Yusei's Stardust Dragon, and two jet wings protruding down its back. On those wings, there were three large blade like objects were attached to each wing. A screen shows it having 2000 ATK points.

"When Stardust Charge Warrior is synchro summoned successfully, I'm allowed to draw a card," Yusei explains before drawing another card, his eyes widen slightly at seeing it, before a plan begins to form. Perhaps he could actually manage to turn everything around. "Next I also activate the effect of my Jet Synchron. When it's sent to the graveyard as part of a synchro summon, I'm allowed to move a 'Junk' monster from my deck and add it to my hand, and I pick my Junk Synchron."

As he spoke that, Yusei watched his deck push out the card he selected, and after removing it from the deck, the deck immediately reshuffled itself.

"Now, I activate the spell, Battle Waltz! When activated, I can create a 'Waltz Token' on the field that has all of Stardust Charge Warrior's attack, defense, level, type and attribute. However, no battle damage is involved with the token."

As the spell began to take effect, a mirror image of Stardust Charge Warrior began to form next to him.

"Not so fast, Yusei," Yugi suddenly interjected. "I activate my Silent Magician's special ability. Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a spell card. Spell Silencer!"

Silent Magician twirled her wand around before the orb on the end of the wand glowed a bright translucent blue color, as the Battle Waltz spell card sudden began to lose color, and slowly began to fade away, the token that was being formed also vanishing. As the spell card's activation was negated, it naturally went towards the graveyard.

However, the smile on Yusei's face hadn't left for a moment. "I figured that you might have had an effect like this, and you took the bait," Yusei said, surprising Yugi. "Now Stardust Charge Warrior! Attack!"

* * *

He knew that Yugi would negate the effect? Then was Battle Waltz just a diversion? What could he be planning? However, Yugi could only watch as Yusei's monster began to ready itself.

The six blade like objects suddenly ejected from the jet wings from Stardust Charge Warrior, the end revealing the blade objects to be laser blasters instead of blades, as the they floated beside the monster with three on each side, the power charging together.

"Now I activate my spell card!" Yusei quickly declared, activating it, and suddenly, Yugi saw a silhouette of Stardust Dragon appear over the warrior as the lasers fired several individual blasts of energy from each one, before they all spiraled together in convergence, turning into a single large blast.

The blast of energy engulfed both Silent Magician and Palladium Oracle Mahad, as they both let out a cry of pain before suddenly vanishing from the field, and Yugi looked at the empty spaces where his monsters once stood in shock.

"Wha-?!" Yugi could only mutter.

* * *

 **And there we go. How's the Duel so far? Interesting? I hope so. Both Yugi and Yusei are very skilled, and neither will budge.**

 **Yusei will need to draw out all the power of the Crimson Dragon to stand a chance against Yugi. He's the vessel of the pharaoh that surpassed him in the end after all.**

 **So some might argue on Yugi having Mahad in his deck when that should be Atem's card. I say no to that because if Yugi can use Dark Magician, then having Mahad is perfectly alright. Since the card appeared in the Duel in Dark Side of Dimensions, I imagine that Yugi could have kept that card now. It's a very good card to represent how their bond never faded, and Atem entrusting Yugi with Mahad, his most loyal servant, is a perfect way to show how deep their bond can be, especially since Mahad's loyalty for Atem can even extend to the vessel that inherited Atem's will.**

 **Oh yes, more info. The current forbidden list is active for this Duel, however, both Duelists are allowed to have 1 Forbidden card in their Deck from the TCG. Yes, the Forbidden List for the Duel will be from the TCG, not OCG.**

 **Also, you guys might also be wondering about the case of summon chants. Well... I like them. So I'll be using them and even giving Yugi's monsters that I feel deserve it some chants as well. So far you saw Dark Magician's, Silent Magician's, and Mahad's. More will come your way later. If you don't like it, sorry for that.**


	3. Counter-Synchro

**Next chapter is now up. For those that didn't know, these will be weekly updates. Wanna give everyone a chance to read these things so they can enjoy themselves and give me reviews on what they thing and how they feel about it.**

 **To the anon that reviewed, glad that I was able to help you out. Trust me, writing the story is the easier part. It's the Duel chart that's the real hard part in fact. As I said back in chapter 1, I gave up several times because it was so hard. When the Duel in the story ends, I will have another chapter posted the next day or week where you will have the entire Duel chart up and see just how many things I had to work with.**

 **So hopefully you guys are still reading and enjoy this fic more. Please leave a review as they are very much appreciated.**

 **Without further ado, let's continue this Duel.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Counter-Synchro

Staring at the field that was now devoid of his two strongest spellcasters, Yugi was stunned with confusion before he looked at his opponent, and then noticed the card that had showed up on the field as Stardust Charge Warrior attacked, seeing the image of Stardust Dragon attacking on the picture.

"When I attacked with my Stardust Charge Warrior, I activated my spell card, Cosmic Flare," Yusei began explaining. "When activated, I target a 'Stardust' monster I control, and whenever it battles a monster this turn, it sends the monsters back into your deck before the battle finishes."

Yugi's eyes instantly moved to his deck, and like Yusei said, both Silent Magician and Mahad had returned to his deck, the deck beginning to reshuffle itself.

So that was the reason. His goal wasn't to use Battle Waltz to get Chocolate Magician Girl, but to have it used as bait to get Silent Magician's effect to negate a spell card. A diversion so that Yusei would be able to use Cosmic Flare that turn and eliminate the biggest threats. A very skilled tactic.

However, another question lingered on Yugi's mind. "How were you able to get _both_ my Silent Magician and Mahad? You should have only been able to attack one of them."

"My Stardust Charge Warrior has a unique skill, which allows him to attack all my opponent's special summoned monsters once each. Since both Mahad and Silent Magician were special summoned, my monster was able to attack both of them," Yusei explained further, but then added, "Of course, this means your Chocolate Magician Girl isn't able to be attacked, since she was normal summoned."

Yugi couldn't help but feel impressed by the ingenuity and how quickly Yusei turned the entire situation around. "Wow… that's incredible. Rather than directly battling them, you used a card to send them back to my deck where they can't cause that much problems for awhile."

"I'm glad that I was able to catch you off guard with that," Yusei responded, but Yugi could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to lower his guard even now.

"I'm curious. If I hadn't used Silent Magician's effect to stop Battle Waltz, what would you have done?" Yugi asked, curious about how Yusei would have acted.

"Either one would have helped me out. I just hoped that you'd take the bait that would give the most effective result," Yusei admitted, and Yugi understood.

Since the token would not have had any battle damage done, it could have been used as bait to lure Chocolate Magician Girl's effect to be used, and once that was done, she would be vulnerable to another attack, while Yusei would have suffered no damage. However, Yugi had a suspicion that Yusei had more moves to play even beyond that, but as to what that move was escaped him.

Yugi then noticed Yusei taking another card out, as a special slot on Yusei's Duel Disk opened up. "Now I play the field spell, Starlight Junktion!" Yusei declared.

All of a sudden, the scenery around them changed, as Yugi found himself standing on a large road that extended far into the horizon, along with other roads that looped around the area, and seemed to be over a city. There were also lights that were on the city below that filled the area with a beautiful showing of light, as if he was looking at stars that were right below him.

"This field spell represents Daedalus Bridge, the bridge that helped bring New Domino City and Satellite together. It represents the hard work that was shared together with my friends as we endured the hardships of Satellite and grew stronger from it," Yusei declared, clenching his fist tightly.

"I see… increible. The strength you have isn't normal, and I understand why. You truly are a Duelist that's worthy of the title King of Games…" Yugi said, closing his eyes as a sense of pride swelled in him, as well as a hint of nostalgia.

This man… he was a man worth losing to.

This feeling… Was this how Atem felt back then when Yugi dueled him? The feeling of watching a worthy opponent facing him with all their might, overcoming all odds to achieve victory? If so, then this other feeling that was coursing through Yugi must have been something Atem felt back then as well, as Yugi resumed his stance. "However, I'm not about to give up on this Duel, yet. So come, Yusei. Show me all the strength you possess!" he declared.

Yusei responded to that by nodding. "From my graveyard, I activate Level Eater's effect to return to the field by reducing Stardust Charge Warrior's level by one, and I'll summon it in defense position. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move, Yugi," Yusei finished.

"I draw," Yugi said as he drew, and looked at his hand. Though he had no monster in his hand that could oppose Charge Warrior, he did have a card that could bring back Dark Magician. However, the problem with that was the fact that Yusei had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which could negate Dark Magician's attack if he tried to.

He could summon the monster in his hand, Magician's Rod, which could bring out the Dark Magic Attack spell card for Yugi to use, so he could destroy all of Yusei's spell and trap cards.

Wait, no. That might not work. Yusei specializes in defensive tactics. That means that he might have a card set that could prevent his cards from being destroyed. The obvious card effect that came to mind was Starlight Road. Not only would that stop Dark Magic Attack's effect, but it would also bring out Yusei's ace, Stardust Dragon onto the field.

Then there was the skill Yusei possessed, the Accel Synchro. If Stardust Dragon is on the field, and Level Eater is too, then if he gets another level one tuner, he could get Formula Synchron out, which would result in Yusei getting Shooting Star Dragon out as well, which would definitely put Yugi at a severe disadvantage.

For now, Yugi understood that he had to get rid of other Level Eater or Stardust Charge Warrior. One or the other.

"Alright, I play the spell, Dark Magic Veil," Yugi declared, as his life point counter suddenly lowered to 6200. "By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I'm allowed to special summon a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand or graveyard. So I'm bringing back my good old friend, Dark Magician."

The magical circle appeared on the ground, as Dark Magician began to emerge from it.

"Chocolate Magician Girl, attack Level Eater!" Yugi commanded, as the girl began to raise her wand and began to draw energy that resembled water at the tip before firing towards the ladybug monster.

* * *

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei declared, revealing his trap card and nullifying the attack.

Seeing the small look of confusion on Yugi's face, Yusei hoped that the bait would work. With Scrap-Iron Scarecrow now used, Yugi must think that he's free to launch another attack that can't be stopped. Perhaps he was also considering the possibility that Yusei was baiting him. However, whether Yugi took the bait or not was irrelevant. Yusei had several moves in place already. Whether Yugi launched an attack or stayed his hand, Yusei would have another move to be played.

"Now Dark Magician, attack Stardust Charge Warrior. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi called out, having his ace attack the warrior with a blast of dark energy from his scepter.

So Yugi was going for it? One would consider Yugi's action to be reckless, attacking a monster when Yusei still had two cards set on the field. However, Yusei understood that Yugi was aware that not making a move was detrimental to him and it was better to launch an attack to see a result than to see Yusei take advantage of Yugi doing nothing.

Of course, this worked out for Yusei in the end.

"Thanks, Yugi. Because of that, I activate my trap! King's Synchro!" Yusei declared, revealing a card that he had been given by Jack, and it was a very useful card. "When a Synchro monster is targeted for an attack, this card negates the attack. Then as an added bonus, I can banish the monster attacked and a Tuner from my graveyard, and I can special summon a Synchro monster from my Extra deck with levels matching the combined current levels of the two I banished. Not only that, but the summon is treated as a Synchro Summon. So I banish my current level 5 Synchro monster Stardust Charge Warrior, with my level 5 Tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron from my Graveyard. With that, I can perform a Synchro summon that equals Level 10."

Yugi's eyes widened at that, as a red glow began to form around Yusei, before spiraling around him fast, the lights began to move from the field to the point that Yusei felt the sensation he felt when he Turbo Duels. The feeling of his body becoming one with the wind, as he soared to new heights.

"Clear Mind!" the Turbo Duelist cried out, as Quickdraw Synchron emerged from the Graveyard and transformed into rings as Stardust Charge Warrior entered through, as it began to project an aura around itself from the acceleration.

 **"All thoughts spun by the tracks of falling stars! Join our bonds and fill this world! Accel Synchro! Descend! Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon!"**

A blank card materialized in Yusei's hand that quickly formed a new monster in the image before being placed on the Duel Disk. The monsters had vanished for a moment, before a portal opened behind Yusei, and out emerged Stardust Dragon, it's skin having turned a pale yellow, as it was wrapped in pure gold armor, with purple crystals on several areas, and the wings now replaced with a golden wings made of pure energy. The dragon let loose a powerful roar that sent shockwaves through the arena, as Yugi nearly stumbled back before finding his balance once more. The dragon's power read as 3000.

The roads they were standing on from the field spell began to have several lights flow through them, as if vehicles moving at hyperspeed were passing by. "Now Starlight Junktion's effect activates. Once, during my opponent's turn, if I special summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck, I can target one card on the field and shuffle it back to the deck," Yusei explained, and suddenly the lights began to go through Dark Magician. "And I choose your Dark Magician."

Soon enough, Dark Magician gets pushed back and soon vanishes from the field. Yugi places the card back to his deck, as it gets reshuffled.

"I'm not done yet," Yusei declares, before another set card reveals itself. "I activate my trap. Reveal, Shooting Star! When I have a 'Stardust' monster on the field, I can target one card on the field and destroy it. And I choose your Chocolate Magician Girl."

Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon began to surround itself in a golden orb of light before flying up into the air and charging straight towards Chocolate Magician Girl. The girl panicked and tried to fly away, only to be caught up and her image to be shattered in an explosion.

Emerging out of the smokescreen, Yugi looked at his now empty field, and gave a small chuckle. "Heh… you managed to take out three of my toughest monsters, and even got rid of Chocolate Magician Girl. You probably understood that she had an effect similar to Lemon Magician Girl," Yugi praised, to which Yusei nodded.

* * *

He knew that this was a risky move, but he had to do something. Not only that, but he did end up being too cautious here. Neither of those set cards were what Yugi had worried about. Had he considered bringing out Dark Magic Attack and using to destroy Yusei's field, he could have avoided this. Though even if Yugi had done this, Yusei could have used Shooting Star to destroy Dark Magician, and Yugi wouldn't be able to attack.

However, the reckless attack he made now made it so that he was left with no monster now on the field, and Yusei had a powerful Accel Synchro monster on his side.

Regardless, what's done is done. Now Yugi had to pick up the pieces and rework his strategy. "I summon Magician's Rod in defense mode," Yugi called out, as the Dark Magician's scepter appeared on the field, following with a spectral version of Dark Magician holding it.

"When Magician's Rod is Normal Summoned to the field, I can add one spell or trap card that specifically has 'Dark Magician' in its text from my deck," Yugi explained before a card was pushed out of his deck, as Yugi took it and revealed it. "I choose the Dark Magical Circle. And just to keep the momentum going, I activate it."

When the spell card activated, the very circle on the card appeared in front of the field, an energy surging through it.

"When Dark Magical Circle is activated, I can look at the top three cards of my deck, and if I happen to pick a Dark Magician, or a spell or trap card that has Dark Magician in its text, I can reveal it and add it to my hand," Yugi explained as three cards appeared in front of him. Scanning the three, the tri-colored hair Duelist pointed at a card at the center, which turned around for Yusei to see. "I choose to add the Dark Magic Attack to my hand. The remaining cards I can place in any order I choose. However, I'm okay with the order I already have, so I'll keep it there."

Adding the card he had seen to his hand, the other two remained there. He had hoped that he would get Dark Magician after retrieving Dark Magical Circle, but this was still good. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

"It's my move. I draw. I summon Debris Dragon in attack mode," Yusei said, calling out a monster that resembled a smaller version of his Stardust Dragon with 1000 attack points. "When my Debris Dragon is summoned to the field, I can bring back an old friend with 500 or less attack points from my graveyard in attack mode. I choose Rush Warrior."

Debris Dragon extended its wings and began to shine onto the ground, before the ground began to break apart and soon a mechanical warrior with orange coated armor emerged, the wheels on its feet landing on the ground. It showed to have 300 attack points.

"Since your Magician's Rod has only 100 points, I can attack with Rush Warrior. Go!" Yusei declared as the warrior began to skate through the ground in swiftness before suddenly being on its hands and beginning to spin its legs around, slamming against the scepter, the force behind the attack causing the scepter to break and the projection of Dark Magician exploded. Rush Warrior reactively jumped away just as fast to avoid getting caught in the blast.

Yusei now saw the opportunity to strike and take the lead. "Now your field is wide open. Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon, attack Yugi directly with Shooting Shine Blast!"

Stardust Chronicle began to breathe in deeply, as light particles began to also enter its mouth, before firing a large blast of light energy towards Yugi. Yugi in defense raised his hand in front of him, as a card suddenly revealed itself. "Not so fast, Yusei! I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder!" Yugi cried out, as two cylinders appeared with several patterns painted on it, and a question mark on each one. One of the cylinders began to absorb the blast of energy that Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon fired. "When a monster attacks, I can redirect the attack right back at you."

As one of the cylinders was absorbing the blast, the other cylinder, aimed at Yusei, began to emit the same light that was being absorbed. However, all of a sudden, the cylinders began to emit electricity as it began to crack.

"Too bad, Yugi, but I was already prepared for that. I activate Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon's special ability. By banishing one Synchro monster from my Graveyard, I can make Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon be completely unaffected by all card effects for the rest of the turn," Yusei countered, as a card showed up from where his Graveyard was. "I banish Red Dragon Archfiend to make Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon's attack continue."

The two cylinders continued to break apart before exploding, the attack once more regaining its momentum towards Yugi undeterred, the King of Games holding his arms up in defense at the incoming blast. Taking the full force of the blast, an explosion took place with Yugi flying back several feet, landing on his back.

"Ugh… Not… bad, Yusei…" Yugi groaned out as he struggled to get up, his life points going from 6200 to 3200. "But I had a feeling... that you'd manage to get through that, so I had this in play... the trap card, Dark Horizon!"

Another trap opened as Yugi slowly rose back up to his feet, a black void opening on the field, the edges of the circle flaming, almost resembling an eclipse. "Although I had to take a big hit on my life points, this card allows to summon back an old friend. Return once more, Dark Magician!"

Yusei's eyes widened in surprise as the spellcaster emerged from the void, spinning it's staff around, ready to battle.

A chuckle escaped Yusei's mouth. "And here I thought I managed to stop your Dark Magician from causing anymore problems for me, but I guess you were one step ahead of me there," Yusei remarked, unable to contain himself. Just when Yusei thought he had the edge, taking the lead, Yugi used that to his own advantage to bring back Dark Magician, after all the trouble Yusei had gone through to take him out several times now.

"Normally, if Dark Magician is brought into the field with Dark Magical Circle in play, I can banish one card you control. However, because I summoned Dark Magician using Dark Horizon, the summoning occurred during the damage step, so it's effect won't activate," Yugi explained, and Yusei felt a small sigh of relief form. However, things had gotten a bit complicated nonetheless for the Turbo Duelist.

With Dark Magician back on the field, Yusei could no longer launch an attack. However, now that Yugi's ace was here,Yusei was left in a delicate situation, so he would best strengthen his defense. "Before I fully end my turn, I tune my level 1 Level Eater and level 2 Rush Warrior with my level 4 Debris Dragon."

Yugi's expression didn't change from that, as he was clearly expecting it.

 **"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

Emerging from the light, a dragon with a blue serpentine body emerged, it's aqua blue hair fluttering in the wind. The dragon had pixie-like wings spreading and emitting a radiant light, with a similar shape being its fins. Golden armor was on it's torso with rubies in multiple sizes going through it, which also matched the cuffs around it's arms and the helmet that she had worn, though it had a sapphire on it rather than a ruby. It was shown to be in defense position, going up to 3000.

As Luna's Signer Dragon roared, Yusei's mark to glow once again.

* * *

So that was Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the Signer Dragons that also held a great influence over the Duel Monster Spirit World. Yugi suddenly heard a familiar sound next to him, and turned his gaze to Kuriboh, nudging Yugi. It looked worried for Yugi, before Yugi gave the creature a smile.

"No worries, Kuriboh. I'm fine. Really, I'm more excited than anything," Yugi assured, earning a sound of approval from Kuriboh before it vanished and Yugi looked back at his opponent.

"I'll end my turn there," Yusei finished.

"Alright, it's my turn now," Yugi said as he drew a card, before a little smile formed in excitement about what he was about to do. "Since you like Synchro summoning so much, I think I'll try one as well."

Yusei was clearly caught off guard by that, as Yugi raised his hand to the air.

"I reveal my face down card: Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman," Yugi declared, the set card revealing itself. "With it, I send a 'Buster Blader' monster along with 'Destruction Sword' card from my deck to the Graveyard. With that, I can automatically special summon a certain Synchro monster from my Extra Deck as well. I send Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster and Destruction Sword Memories."

As he sent the cards to the graveyard, one of the cards he sent rose to the air and transformed into a green ring, and Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster appeared, going through the ring as it was scanned, the seven stars aligning.

" **The heart of darkness brings forth unyielding chaos. The blackened scales resonate with the lonely cry, as only memories remain within the corrupted bond. Synchro Summon! Arise, Buster Dragon!"**

The light shone through before turning pitch black as a pair of black wings with golden brown feathers on the bottom emerged from the darkness, the four arms raised as it roared loudly through the air, the light violet fur extending through the body along with the black scales that covered the rest. The dragon was in defense mode, with the bar showing it had 2800 points.

"When Buster Dragon is on the field, all the monsters my opponent controls become Dragon-Type. However, since you only have Dragon-Type monsters on your side of the field, that effect is moot. Though this next one isn't. If I don't control a 'Buster Blader' monster on my field, I can special summon Buster Blader from my Graveyard. And guess what? I just sent one," Yugi explained, as his graveyard began to shine.

"How is that possible? You said Buster Dragon can only summon Buster Blader, but what you sent was a version of the monster, not the original one," Yusei pointed out, as he was indeed correct. Though Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster had had Buster Blader in its name, Buster Dragon could only summon the original Buster Blader.

However…

"While that's true, the Destruction Swordmaster here has a little ability. When he's on the field or in the graveyard, his name is treated as Buster Blader from then on, meaning that Buster Dragon's effect can be used for him," Yugi explained, as soon enough, from the ground, a warrior clad in deep purple armor emerged with a large broadsword held in his hands, with it's attack reading as 2600.

With this, Yugi had three powerful monsters on the field, though none of them would be able to even make a dent on Yusei's field. However, Yugi's eyes was able to see the pieces falling into place, as a stream of ideas formed in, predicting the next move. "Now, before I do anything else, I activate the spell, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi stated, as he placed the spell card onto the field. "When I control a Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on your side of the field, Yusei."

Dark Magician rose to the air, spinning the scepter, before point it towards the ground at the center of the Daedalus Bridge, a purple energy gather at the end of it before fire a blast of energy that struck and caused a major explosion, destroying the very city and the remaining face down card Yusei had, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"With nothing left to stop me, I'm free to attack. Go, Dark Magician! Attack Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon!" Yugi declared, as Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"But Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon has more attack points," Yusei reminded, as the two watched Dark Magician fire a blast of black magical energy from his scepter towards Stardust Chronicle, only for the dragon to fire its own attack at it. As the two energies collided, both players felt themselves get pushed back by the large gust of wind, but little by little, Dark Magician's attack began to lose momentum.

"Dark Magician might not be strong enough to win on his own, but he's about to get a little help. I activate my Apprentice Illusion Magician's special ability," Yugi said, holding the card up, that began to glow as Yugi suddenly placed the card in his graveyard. "By discarding her from my hand, I can raise Dark Magician's attack by 2000 points, giving him the power he needs to destroy your dragon."

As Dark Magician gritted his teeth at his attack being pushed back, gentle hands touched his scepter as Dark Magician saw someone appear by his side in spirit form. The girl had tanned skin and resembled the Dark Magician Girl, but with white hair that had a streak of hair on the back that extended past her knees, and wore a purple outfit.

Almost immediately, Dark Magician released an even stronger force of power that was easily pushed back Stardust Chronicle's light blast, with Dark Magician's attack points raising from 2500 to 4500.

Stardust Chronicle continued to try and push the attack, only for the blast to soon catch up to it as it was engulfed in an explosion. Yusei knelt on the floor with his arms raised in defense from the explosion, his life points dropping from 6000 to 4500.

* * *

Incredible… just like that, Yugi had managed to destroy one of Yusei's toughest monsters. He had known that Yugi would destroy Yusei's spell and trap cards, since Yusei had anticipated Yugi's Dark Magic Attack from when he added it to his hand and when Dark Magician appeared onto the field, but he hadn't anticipated that Yugi would have a card to power Dark Magician enough to surpass his Chronicle Dragon. Regardless, he still had another move to play.

"You may have destroyed my Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon, Yugi, but in doing so, you unleashed another of its abilities," Yusei explained, as the smokescreen from the explosion began to dissipate. "When it's destroyed, I can bring back a Dragon-Type Synchro monster that was banished. So return to me, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

When the smoke finally cleared, the demonic dragon Yugi destroyed in an earlier turn had appeared to take the fallen monster's place. The Turbo Duelist now had a monster with 3000 attack and another with 3000 defense. Yugi's remaining monsters couldn't attack, so Yusei could now make another move on his turn, especially now that Dark Magician's attack returned to 2500.

However, seeing Yugi have a smirk on his face made Yusei realize that it wasn't over. "Sorry Yusei, but before my turn ends, both Ancient Fairy Dragon and your Red Dragon Archfiend will be destroyed."

"What?"

"Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster's special ability activates. When your monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Buster Blader absorbed the essence of your dragon, drawing its power into his blade," Yugi said, as Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon was now equipped onto Buster Blader.

While explaining that, Buster Blader's sword glowed a golden hue as Yusei could see the energy of his fallen monster flowing through it.

"Although the battle has ended and I cannot launch anymore attacks, I will use Buster Blader's next effect. Once per turn, I can send a monster equipped to it and destroy every monster you control that has the same type. Since Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon is a Dragon-Type, that means all your Dragon-Type monsters are destroyed."

Yusei realized that even if he had a different type of monster on the field, it wouldn't work as Yugi's Buster Dragon was turning all his monsters into dragons. So regardless, Yugi planned to remove Yusei's monsters one way or another.

"Go, Buster Blader. Wipe out Yusei's monsters with Destruction Sword Flash!" Yugi cried out, as Buster Blade clutched his large sword and raised it into the air, the golden hue of the blade glowing even brighter. Taking a stance, Buster Blader swung the blade with all his might, releasing a sword wave that traveled through the air with great force, as it grew larger and collided with both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. As the two dragons cried out in pain, they were soon engulfed by the explosion that destroyed them.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Yugi finished.

Yusei took a small step back, completely shocked at how in a single turn, the edge that he had managed to take earlier completely shifted back to the King of Games. Now Yusei was the one without any monsters and staring down at three powerful monsters right now. He was really cornered right now, and if he didn't make a good move, the duel was over. The Signer looked at his deck, placing his hand on it and slowly closing his eyes. He couldn't lose faith now. Even if things looked bad, as long as he believed in his deck, it would respond to him.

"I draw," Yusei said as he drew. Looking at the card, he then scanned his hand, taking a strategy that could work. Yugi had two strong monsters in attack mode, a powerful monster in defense mode, two face down cards, and that Dark Magical Circle. With all those in play, Yusei was sure to get overwhelmed quickly. With how often Yugi brought back his Dark Magician, it was only a matter of time before Yugi was able to make use of that and have Dark Magical Circle banish all of Yusei's cards.

He needed to try and eliminate them all. With the cards he had, perhaps everything will work out just like that.

"Because I control no monsters and you do, I can special summon Unknown Synchron to the field in defense mode," Yusei stated, as the sphere like machine with a red sensor and antenna appeared on the field, having no points. "Furthermore, because you have a monster that's a level 5 or higher, I can also special summon another monster, Junk Giant."

Following up, a large robot with a single mechanical eye emerged, the two drills on its back spinning as it smashed its fist together. The attack on it showed to be 2000. "Now I tune my level 6 Junk Giant with level 1 Unknown Synchron."

 **"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Black Rose Dragon!"**

Yugi's eyes widened when he realized what was coming and the two witnessed the large black dragon that was covered in rose petals and had several vines form underneath it. Letting out a roar, a huge gust of wind formed with the Mark of the Dragon emerging from Yusei once more.

"When Black Rose Dragon is successfully Synchro summoned to the field, I can use it's effect to destroy all cards on the field," Yusei explained as he raised his hand towards Yugi's field. "Go, Black Rose Gale!"

As Yusei watched as Black Rose Dragon engulfed itself in a tornado of wind, petals of purple roses flying across the field, as Yugi shield himself with his arms, as his cards were being destroyed one by one in an explosion, covering Yugi's field in smoke. Finally, as it ended, Black Rose Dragon itself was destroyed.

"Thanks for the save, Akiza… now I might just be able to regain control of this Duel," Yusei said, as the smoke began to clear.

 _"Sore wa dou kana."_

* * *

 **Well, this seems to show that Yusei's in a pickle. Indeed, he needs to be careful. Though Yugi was caught off guard by what Yusei did, Yugi is very good at regaining control over a situation.**

 **Also, if you think that Yugi was being reckless in attacking, you have to understand, like Yusei and Yugi were thinking, they understood that it was a risky play, but they knew that he had to do it. If Yugi made no moves, Yusei would just bring out possibly another tuner and then make even more plays to get more tuners and monsters out. Yugi would end up being overwhelmed them if he was going to be too worried about being defensive.**

 **The thing about Yusei is his terrifying speed play in his Synchro Summons. You all saw how in his first turn, he brought out Junk Warrior and Red Dragon Archfiend, and the former had its attack raised to 3300. Plus, since Yugi refilled Yusei's hand, Yugi could guess that Yusei managed to draw a bunch of cards that would help him get the edge on things.**

 **Anyone that would like to point out, yes I know. Buster Dragon's Special Summon was not a proper Synchro Summon. But like Arc-V had Gladiator Beasts Contact Fusion be called Fusion Summon, I feel you can still go along with it.**

 **Also, as you saw in the last line, I'm a sucker for some of the Japanese dialogue, as they are so catchy.**

 **If you don't know what it means, "Sore wa dou kana" roughly translates to "We'll see about that" or sometimes "Is that so?" and it's a line that is used by many protagonists that turn the situation around. I might throw in more Japanese dialogue in later chapters.**

 **Oh, if you thought that this Duel was going to end anytime soon, you're wrong. To make the Duel as powerful as I have made it, the Duel will be very long. This is only Turn 8. Not even halfway done. Well, I say that, but I predict the Duel might end in the next 2-3 chapters.**


	4. Ultimate Clash

**Alright, we're here at the next part of the Duel. I am glad that people are enjoying the read, based on the followers and views I'm getting. Please also leave a comment about your thoughts on the Duel in the review, as it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Back to the topic at hand, I'm glad that the use of "sore wa dou kana" was as well received as I had hoped. It really is an awesome line. XD**

 **Welp, enough with the hold you off. Let's get right back to the Duel.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ultimate Clash

The wave of relief that was washing over him for a moment was cut short in but an instant when he heard Yugi's voice through the smokescreen.

"Sore wa dou kana."

The moment he heard those words, Yusei's eyes widened in shock as the smoke cleared and revealed Buster Dragon, it's back turned to Yusei as it was shielding something, or rather someone, before finally collapsing and shattering into particles, revealing Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster. The warrior was perfectly safe from harm, as he looked at the place the dragon was and made a cry of rage, saddened by the dragon's sacrifice.

"What… what happened?" Yusei questioned, as Yugi looked began to speak to explain.

"When Black Rose Dragon activated its effect, I activated the effect of Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman from my Graveyard. By banishing it, 'Destruction Sword' cards cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn." Yugi then looked at the saddened and enraged Buster Blader. "Though Buster Dragon has been corrupted, the bond it shares with Buster Blader never faded, and he would offer himself to protect the one that raised him."

"So your monsters also share a connection with each other…" Yusei found himself awed by the relationship. There are Duel Monsters with stories where they even depict the bond between certain monsters, but to witness it was an incredible experience in itself.

Despite that, Yusei knew that the Duel would continue. He hadn't expected Yugi to protect one of his monsters, but Yusei still had Junk Synchron in his hand. He could summon him and raise his defense. However, before he could even make his move, the ground began to rumble all of a sudden.

"Yusei, there's something else. Your summoning of Black Rose Dragon… it was something that I had already foreseen," Yugi spoke, as three stone pillars rose from the ground. "Though devastating, the effect is something that can be very beneficial for me when used with the right timing, and that's exactly how I made use of it."

He… had been wanting Yusei to use Black Rose Dragon's effect? The revelation here shook Yusei, realizing that he may have just committed a grave miscalculation.

Two cards suddenly emerged from the ground, revealing a card that he recalled Yugi using earlier to draw a card. "I activate the effect of the trap card, Dig of Destiny. When the card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I am allowed to draw a card for every copy of Dig of Destiny that are in the graveyard."

The two cards were absorbed into Buster Blader's sword and began to glow a bright white, before the warrior swung his weapon twice, cutting the stone pillars and disintegrating them altogether. As they broke apart, six orbs of light were released into the air, before circling around Yugi and diving into Yugi's deck. "Yusei, because you destroyed two copies just now, I can use the effect twice, and since I played Dig of Destiny earlier in our Duel, that allows me to now draw three cards per effect. Meaning..."

"You can draw six cards…" Yusei muttered in horror as he finished Yugi's sentence, and the once empty hand Yugi had was now refilled to the brim.

All because Yusei was forced to use Black Rose Dragon's effect.

Now it made sense. Yugi pushed Yusei so far last turn for the sole purpose of making Yusei attempt to destroy the entire field. Yugi must have had an opportunity to play the card earlier when Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon attacked, but Yugi withheld the move because he must have realized that he could get more cards out of it if Yusei were to destroy it, especially when combined with the second one.

He played right into Yugi's strategy, and now Yusei was at a severe disadvantage.

Thoughts racing, Yusei attempted to figure out a way to break through. He had only two cards left in his hand. Junk Synchron and Defense Draw, and he only had 4500 Life Points left. Even if Yusei were to take Yugi's attacks, Yusei could block one and potentially survive it. But if he were to summon Junk Synchron to strengthen his defense by summoning another monster using its effect, Yugi would destroy both and Yusei would have no cards in his hand, and hardly anything on the field. His plays were too risky now. He needed to survive to the next turn, but with a potential monster still at hand.

"I place one card on the field and end my turn," Yusei said, a bead of sweat trickling down his face from the growing anxiety.

* * *

Yugi was rather taken aback by Yusei's move for a moment. He was well aware that Yusei still had Junk Synchron in his hand, and the monster's effect would let Yusei summon another monster from his graveyard. He could have defended himself for two attacks.

' _He must want to keep the monster safe for now, and is likely betting for that card to protect him,'_ Yugi deduced.

Right now Yugi's strongest monster on the field was Buster Blader, with 2600 attack points, and a direct attack would leave Yusei with 1900. Yusei must know that and is likely to block that. But if Yugi can get two powerful monsters on the field right now, Yugi likely will win the duel.

The cards in his hands held the key for it. However, what he draws next could be another deciding factor, as he preferred not to use the card he had.

"Boku no tān. Dorō!" Yugi declares, and the moment he laid eyes on the card, a smile formed on his lips. "Yusei, it's a good thing that you sent my monsters back to my deck, rather than send them to the graveyard or banish them. Because of that, I managed to thin my deck enough with many draws to get one of them back."

Yusei seemed confused for a moment, before he realized what was drawn. "That's right. Return to the field, Palladium Oracle Mahad!" The monster Yusei had managed to repel several turns ago with his combo now returned standing proudly on the field next to Buster Blader, its attack showing 2500.

"To be honest, I really didn't want to have to face him again," Yusei admitted, making Yugi chuckle.

"The fun's just getting started, Yusei. Since Mahad was special summoned, I still have another summon to make," Yugi continued, as he placed another card on the field. "I summon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms in attack mode!"

Landing on the field was a blonde haired elf wearing a green helmet with horns and similarly colored armor, gloves, and greaves, with a violet cape fluttering in the wind. Strapped on the back of his waist were two swords. The bar appeared to show that he had 2100 attack points.

Yugi realized the look on Yusei's face, which indicated that he was now in terrible danger. However, Yugi knew that he had to continue. "Don't worry. You're probably worried that I have three monsters with over 2000 attacks points on the field. But in actuality, my Celtic Guard can't attack so long as I have cards in my hand. However, I plan to have another monster take his place."

Celtic Guard closed his eyes as he was enveloped in a bright light. " **Heart of justice, cast all doubts aside. The tranquil mind that seeks infinite potential, draw your sword to cut through even the dimensions! Silent Swordsman!"**

As the light vanished, a tall swordsman with a long full sleeved dark blue trenchcoat with a raised studded collar, with a pair of armored shoulder pads. Metal bands were around his arms, with a pair of white gloves. Around his waist was a metallic belt with a second white belt under it. A dark blue helmet with two horns protruding out that resembled blades crossed one another from the view. He wore dark blue pants with greaves, and held a large broadsword with one hand. His attack showed to have only 1000 points.

"Now with their combined might, I can wipe out the rest of your life points. Go, Buster Blader, Silent Swordsman, and Mahad. Attack Yusei directly!" Yugi declared, as the three monsters charged ahead.

Silent Swordsman moves ahead of the others and slashes at Yusei, making the Turbo Duelist grunt in pain as his life points lowered to 3500. Mahad then followed suit by swinging his staff at Yusei, knocking Yusei back several feet, lowering his life points even further down to a mere 1000. However, as Yusei weakly got up, he raised his hand in the air as Buster Blader charged at him. "I won't go down that easily, Yugi! I activate the trap, Defense Draw!"

A small barrier surrounds Yusei as Buster Blader's attack stopped short of reaching its mark, before the warrior jumped back with his two comrades.

"When I'm about to take damage during my opponent's turn, I can reduce the damage to zero, and also draw a card," Yusei explained, taking the new card.

Yugi smiled at that. "I figured you'd use your trap card to save yourself. I can understand why you were panicked before with Celtic Guard. If I had a monster with 2000 attack points, then even with that card, you might have lost."

Though that depends on the card he drew. For all he knew, the card might just save him. "I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

* * *

Three monsters staring him down, empty field on his end, 1000 life points left, and only two cards in hand. The Signer felt himself trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Swallowing a lump that he felt form in his throat, Yusei tried to calm himself, though he couldn't but feel rather intimidated by the resolve and conviction in Yugi's eyes. He could practically see the massive aura surrounding Yugi, the overwhelming presence that he possessed.

"Yugi, you're incredible…" Yusei praised. "That resolve, that might that you possess, it's something that no one I have ever come across had. I can even feel the Crimson Dragon trembling as well…"

Indeed, he could sense the godlike being from his mark. Even the Crimson Dragon felt intimidation from the King of Games. Some claimed that Yugi Muto was always weak and he only achieved greatness because of the Nameless Pharaoh. Perhaps that might have been true once upon a time, but the power Yugi possessed within him showed that he was something far greater at this point. Was this the force of the Nameless Pharaoh? Or has Yugi attained even greater power?

"Thank you… but Yusei, you are incredible yourself. You aren't backing down, I can tell. Despite how bad things look, you always seek for the path that can lead you to victory. So I have full confidence that you will be able to pull off something that can turn everything around," Yugi assured, and Yusei felt himself smile in response.

Shaking off any fears within him, Yusei placed his hand on his deck. "Of course. The bonds that I have with my friends, my team, they reside with me through this deck. Our hope lies in each draw."

He won't give up. The next card holds many possibilities for him, and can surely see Yusei through this predicament. Yugi would likely refer to this as the 'Heart of the Cards'.

"Ore no tān! Dorō!"

"Silent Swordsman's effect activates. Every turn, he gains 500 attack points, whether it's yours own mine," Yugi said, as Silent Swordsman's attack raised to 1500.

That monster was dangerous. If it could gain attack every turn, then by his next turn, Silent Swordsman will jump to 2500 attack points like Mahad, and it would continue to ascend to outrageous levels. Yusei would need to take care of that monster as fast as he could.

Yusei looked over the drawing of his next card, and suddenly, his eyes looked beyond what the card showed. ' _That's it… I can see it, the light that can turn this Duel around…'_ Yusei thought, as his mind began to see into the plays that could be made by the opportunity the card he holds possesses. However, this would still be risky, and would depend on the next few moves.

"I summon Cosmic Compass in defense mode," Yusei declared, as the monster with the pendulum clock arm appeared on the field, having only 300 defense points. "When Cosmic Compass is summoned to the field, I am allowed to summon 'Compass Tokens', equal to the number of monsters on your field. Since you have three, that gives me three tokens."

Suddenly the monster replicated, now having four monsters that perfectly resembled one another. "I end my turn with a facedown," Yusei declared.

Yugi looked at him curiously, possibly questioning the strategy that was being played, before initiating his turn by drawing. However, the moment he did, Yusei made his move. "I activate the trap, Monster Chain!"

All of a sudden, chains began to appear everywhere, with four chains circling around the monsters in orbit. Yugi looked rather surprised, with the Signer beginning to explain. "Thanks to Monster Chain's effect, depending on the number of monsters I have, neither one of us can attack the other for that many turns. Since I have four monsters, that means for the next four turns, our attacks are sealed."

* * *

Awed by the impressive combo of using Cosmic Compass' ability to create tokens with Monster Chain's using Yusei's monsters to determine how long attacks are sealed, Yugi felt himself smile. The Heart of the Cards responded well with Yusei, and it was perfect, as none of Yugi's cards could actually break this combo.

"Since you pretty much sealed my attacks, there's nothing I can really do. I end my turn," Yugi confessed. As he did so, one of the chains from each monster vanished. The only thing that he got out of this turn was his Silent Swordsman gaining another power boost.

He would have to wait and see what Yusei's next move is like. Until Yugi can actually make a move, his hands were tied.

"I place one card facedown, then switch all my monsters to attack mode, and end my turn," Yusei declared, catching the King of Games off guard. Why would he switch them to attack mode? True, since no monsters could attack, there was no fear of taking damage, but there must have been a reason for that move. Perhaps it had something to do with the set card.

"My move then," Yugi said, drawing, with Yusei's facedown revealing itself.

"I activate the trap, Card of Sacrifice. When the combined monsters of all my attack position monsters are less than the lowest attack of the monster you control, I draw two cards," Yusei explained, as all his monster's attacks only totaled 100, whereas the weakest of Yugi's monsters was Mahad, with 2500.

A very clever move in fact. Yusei generally runs with lower leveled monsters, and opponents would have monsters with higher attack points, which would play well with Yusei's strategy.

"Not bad. Drawing even more cards to get your strategy underway. I still can't do much, so I'll lay a card facedown and end it at that," Yugi finished.

A part of Yugi couldn't help but be curious as to how Yusei would proceed from there. Just what will happen when the Monster Chain's effect ends and Yusei has to make a real move? The thought was exciting and Yugi couldn't wait to see.

Observing Yusei as he drew his next card, the King of Games noticed the smirk that formed, as he played his next monster. "I summon Steam Synchron in defense mode," Yusei called out, as a monster that resembled a locomotive appeared, its defense at 800. Yugi knew from the moment he saw that it was a Tuner monster. With the levels combining, Yusei could perform a synchro summon of a level seven monster at best. However, Yugi was unprepared for the next move. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

' _Why would he summon a tuner but not synchro summon? Is he after something else?'_ Yugi questioned in his head.

"I draw," Yugi declared, as his Silent Swordsman's attack rose, it's attack now having jumped to 4000. His attack now rivaled that of the egyptian god, Obelisk the Tormentor. Very few monsters could rival such a monster at this point. "Yusei, I hope you have a plan, because at this rate, none of your monsters will be able to match Silent Swordsman."

"Actually, I was thinking of getting rid of him right now, in fact," Yusei suddenly announced, before his facedown revealed itself. "I activate the trap, Synchro Material. This trap allows me to choose one of your monsters and use it as a synchro material for a synchro summon."

Silent Swordsman suddenly began to glow. "Hold on, but it's my turn, why would you use the trap card…" Yugi trailed off, a creeping feeling tugging his thoughts, as he felt his mind rewind to his thoughts earlier, where he questioned Yusei's inaction towards synchro summoning with Steam Synchron. "Unless Steam Synchron has an effect that can be used now…"

"You figured it out. That's right, Steam Synchron can perform a Synchro Summon during my opponent's turn. So I tune your level 4 Silent Swordsman and my level 1 compass token with the level 3 Steam Synchron." As he declared that, Steam Synchron jumped to the air, followed by the token and Yugi's own monster, as Steam Synchron created the three rings that began scanning them.

" **Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Black-Winged Dragon!"**

Staring in a stunned silence as the strongest monster on his field was used to bring out another of the Signer Dragons that were in Yusei's possession. The dragon with a black serpentine body with several blades protruding from the body, it's wings spread out with the feathers oddly colored white, and three long gray plumes fluttering in the back.

"That's very impressive. You took advantage over the fact that Silent Swordsman is a level 4 monsters to your advantage. Since they're low leveled, they are perfect for being used as synchro materials," Yugi noted. "I'll place a monster in facedown defense position, and end my turn."

Only a single chain remained binding them. Once Yugi ends his next turn, Yusei will likely make his move.

* * *

"My turn. I draw," Yusei declares, and smiled, the pieces falling into place. "I reveal my other facedown, Advance Draw."

As the card reveals itself, Black-Winged Dragon begins to glow before taking a spectral shape, and flying through the air into his Duel Disk. "By sacrificing a level 8 or higher monster that I control, I'm allowed to draw two cards."

It was a good thing that Yusei had gotten rid of Silent Swordsman when he did. He had a feeling that Silent Swordsman also possessed a similar ability that Silent Magician possessed, and would likely be able to negate a spell card once per turn.

Taking the two cards he was allowed to get, Yusei now had more momentum going for him. "I now summon my Junk Synchron, in attack mode," Yusei proclaimed, finally making use of the monster that he had left in his hand for several turns since adding him. As the large orange shaped robot that wore a similarly colored hair appeared, it's attack was 1300. "Now that I summoned him, I can activate his special ability. I can summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard, but its effects will be negated. The monster I choose is Level Eater."

As the monsters appeared, Yusei was prepared for his next move. "Now I tune my level 1 Level Eater, level 1 Cosmic Compass, and the two level 1 Compass Tokens, with my level 3 Junk Synchron."

" **Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

As the large dragon with mechanical parts appeared, he could sense the heartbeat inside it. The dragon within wanted to also come out. However, Yusei would need it to be patient a bit more. Everything was almost ready.

"I'm not done yet. Next I play the spell card, Stardust Shimmer," Yusei stated, as the particles in the air that resembled Stardust Dragon's dust particles, Yusei's graveyard began to glow. "With this card, I can select a Dragon-type Synchro monster and special summon it to the field, provided that I banish monsters whose levels equal the monster I'm summoning."

Two monsters appear to form from Yusei's graveyard, Synchron Carrier and Junk Warrior, the former becoming the rings to allow Junk Warrior to be scanned. "Revive yourself, Black Rose Dragon!"

As the light erupted, the black dragon with crimson rose petals surrounding its body materialized once more, letting out a roar as it looked at the monsters before it. Now Akiza's dragon had returned.

"Now I activate another spell card, Pot of Avarice." A large pot with a face that reflected nothing but greed, jewels and gems decorating it and even acted as its teeth appeared. "With this, I can select five monsters from my graveyard, return them to my deck, and draw two cards. So I choose-"

"Hold on, Yusei," Yugi interrupted abruptly. "You've gotten a lot of momentum going, but I think at this point, I have a right to at least do something, don't you think?"

Caught off guard by the words, Yusei was about to say something when Yugi revealed a facedown card, which revealed a trap card that resembled Pot of Avarice, but opposite in color.

"The trap card, Jar of Avarice. With this, I can pick any five cards from my graveyard, add them to my deck and then draw a card. So now we both get to make similar plays," Yugi noted. Yusei realized that Yugi had the card ready for a while now, but only chose now to use it. He chose at a rather interesting point, that Yusei couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Not bad. So let's see what we take back."

Pot of Avarice emptied five cards, revealing to be Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon, Cosmic Compass, Unknown Synchron, and Junk Giant. Jar of Avarice mimicked the behavior and revealed Silent Burning, Chocolate Magician Girl, Dark Magical Circle, Lemon Magician Girl, and Apprentice Illusion Magician.

As the cards returned to their respective decks and shuffled in, Yusei and Yugi drew the amount they were allowed to. Scanning the new cards in his hand, Yusei felt a smile tug. Everything was set. By next turn, his play will be completed.

"Yugi, I lay all my cards facedown and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"Yusei, by next turn, I can tell you're going to make a huge play," Yugi deduced, as he drew, and Yusei detected a hint of surprise in Yugi's face, like he hadn't expected what he had just drawn. Just as quick as he looked surprised, he had regained his composure just as fast, and spoke. "Whatever it is you have in store for me, I will be ready to take you on. I summon Apple Magician Girl in attack mode."

Appearing on the field was the next Magician Girl monster, this one wearing a red spellcaster dress that was rather revealing, and her wings resembling a bird's. Unlike the other Magician Girls he had encountered, this one showed to have no wand.

"Next I sacrifice her to bring back a monster that you know quite well. Come on out, Silent Magician."

As if Yusei couldn't be surprised enough, the other monster he had gotten rid of was back on the field along with Mahad. However, this time Yusei was ready to take them on, though both Yugi and him were aware that neither could attack yet.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Yugi finished, with Silent Magician's attack being 2000 due to Yugi having two cards in his hand. The chains finally shatter completely, the monsters now free to battle once more. "Now Yusei, make your play. Hit me with your best shot."

"I plan to, Yugi. It's my move!" Yusei drew his card before his graveyard began to glow. "I use the effect of my Rush Warrior. By banishing him, I can add a 'Synchron' monster from my graveyard to my hand. I choose my Jet Synchron. And right there, I'll summon him on the field."

Just as he got the monster to his hand, it was immediately placed on the disk. "Now I tune my level 7 Power Tool Dragon with my level 1 Jet Synchron."

As Jet Synchron became the ring to scan Power Tool Dragon, Yusei's signer mark began to glow even more brightly. " **The courage and power to protect the world's future is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"**

Rather than materializing into a new form, Power Tool Dragon emerges from the light, the mechanical armor around it's body shattering, revealing it's true form, as it lets out a roar that send shockwaves all around.

"Behold Yugi, this is the card that will show you the full potential of Team 5Ds," Yusei declared to Yugi, as Yusei felt the power of the Crimson Dragon begin to manifest within him, soon his mark vanishing, only to resurface on his back with the completed state of the Crimson Dragon. "First, I use Life Stream Dragon's effect. When he's summoned to the field, my life points automatically become 4000."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Yusei felt himself being bathed by the light of Life Stream Dragon, his stamina and strength being restored, the 1000 life points he had raising to 4000.

"Now Jet Synchron's effect activates, letting me add my Junk Synchron back to my hand. And then I reveal two of my trap cards: Descending Lost Star and Ghoul Summoner," Yusei continued, as the two trap cards activated while he added Junk Synchron to his hand. "Descending Lost Star's effect allows me to special summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard in defense mode, but it's effects will be negated, its level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, and it can't change Battle Position. Meanwhile, Ghoul Summoner's effect lets me bring back another Synchro monster from my graveyard."

Yusei then revealed Junk Synchron from his hand to Yugi, before placing it in his graveyard. "I also activate Ghoul Summoner's other effect, letting me discard a card and revive another Synchro monster, but I'll take damage equal to its attack points. However, thanks to Life Stream Dragon, the damage will be nullified."

He could hear it, the roars of the dragons resting in his graveyard, all desiring to come out. "Return to the field: Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Black-Winged Dragon!"

Three pillars of light: red, green, and orange, appeared on the field, revealing itself to be the dragons that were sent there. Now all the Signer Dragons save for Yusei's were together on the field, and they all released a mighty roar that shook the entire field, the Crimson Dragon revealing itself once more.

"All the Signer Dragons have gathered…" Yugi muttered, completely awed by the event he was witnessing.

"Get ready, Yugi. You're about to face the most powerful form of Synchro summoning. I activate Life Stream Dragon's other effect, allowing me to choose the level of all my other Synchro monsters, and I choose level 1," Yusei declared, as he was enveloped in the flames of the Crimson Dragon, almost as if uniting with the god itself. The energy around Yusei spiraling to vast levels as Yusei's body turned golden. "Over Top Clear Mind!"

Yugi was well aware what that meant as he took a stance to prepare, as Yusei began to perform the action. "I tune the now level 1 Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend with my level 8 Life Stream Dragon."

Life Stream Dragon let out a mighty roar as it turned into eight golden rings, scanning all the dragons together.

" **When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"**

The enormous energy released as the new card appeared from the blank card Yusei held up, and the clouds above vanished and a bright light enveloped the field, as the large black bodied dragon covered in radiant otherworldly white armor with the head resembling Stardust Dragon, a large horn extending forward, its large clawed arms squeezing into fists, the green orb on its chest glowing, and the six wings that spread out, descended. It's attack points read as 4000.

"So this… is the full power of the Signer Dragons, of the Crimson Dragon… of Team 5Ds…" Yugi said in admiration.

"That's right. And I will use it to defeat you, right here, right now! Shooting Quasar Dragon is immune to any monster effects and negates any effect damage. Furthermore, for every synchro material was used for this card, he can attack that many times. I used five monsters, giving me five attacks," Yusei explained, as Shooting Quasar Dragon began to be surrounded by five colored spheres. "Attack!"

* * *

Words couldn't describe the absolute beauty that he was witnessing from Shooting Quasar Dragon. He could feel the strength and bonds making the world tremble before it. He could sense the power, the might to rival even the gods themselves, perhaps even surpass them.

Yugi's belief was correct.

Yusei Fudo… truly was a man that could defeat Atem!

As the large dragon charged towards his monsters, it launched each the spheres towards Yugi's monsters. The green sphere that contained the image of Ancient Fairy Dragon struck the set monster, revealing Clear Kuriboh, before it was destroyed. As Kuriboh let out a cry, Yugi muttered a silent apology to his friend.

The purple sphere containing Black Rose Dragon struck Buster Blader, causing it to explode and Yugi to feel the force of the explosion push him back. The cold air that seemed to cause his skin to sting as he tried to push through, his life points dropping to 1800.

Mahad jumped towards the red sphere coming towards him that held Red Dragon Archfiend, and the two struck each other, resulting in another explosion, this one causing Yugi to be sent flying back several meters, his life points reducing even further to 300. "Not… done yet… Mahad's effect activates! Even when his body his destroyed, his spirit lives on, in the form of Dark Magician!" Yugi cried out, as Mahad's spirit soon transformed into Dark Magician, appearing in defense position.

"That won't help, as I still have two more attacks!" Yusei reminded, and the orange sphere that held Black-Winged Dragon struck Dark Magician, destroying him as well.

The yellow sphere that held Life Stream Dragon launched as well. "It's over, Yugi!" Yusei declared.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card! Silent Burning!" Yugi declared, as the card he set previously revealed itself. Yugi was glad that when Jar of Avarice shuffled Silent Burning in with the other cards, the card ended up being the very card he would draw, with Silent Magician coming right afterwards. His deck must have responded to the need to combat this power.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Shooting Quasar Dragon won't let that happen. Once per turn, I can negate the summon of a monster or the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect," Yusei countered, and Yugi realized that Yusei clearly expected Yugi to play Silent Burning. Life Stream Dragon impacted against Silent Magician at that point.

Yugi's life points however, didn't change, as the smoke cleared to reveal Silent Magician enduring the attack and surrounded by a white aura as her eyes glowed. Yusei clearly wasn't expecting that, and Yugi felt a small smirk coming in.

"I'm the one sorry, Yusei. Because see, Silent Burning's cannot be negated no matter what. So regardless of what Shooting Quasar Dragon can do to try and negate it, it won't work. And now, because I hold two cards, while you hold one, we both draw till we have six cards," Yugi explained, as Yusei hadn't expected this, both players forced to draw the cards. "And because of such, Silent Magician gains more power!"

Silent Magician's attack raised to 4000, rivaling Shooting Quasar Dragon's.

"GO!" Yugi declared, as Silent Magician moved faster than the eye could see, striking Shooting Quasar Dragon's head from under, causing it to reel back. Silent Magician continued attacking the larger dragon in various places, her movements making her seem like a small moving light.

However, as she made to make another strike to the head, the dragon's massive arm intercepted her and swatted her away, nearly causing her to crash on the ground, but she stopped herself just before impact. Slowly raising her wand, she created a circle of energy in front of her before firing multiple blasts of white light from its center in a cage-like formation.

The dragon responded by breathing out a blast of energy that overwhelmed the attack, forcing Silent Magician to dodge. Shooting Quasar Dragon however moved to be in front of her and attempted to slam its two large claws to crush Silent Magician, only being held back by a force of energy that she surrounded herself with.

Yugi and likely Yusei too could sense the energy radiating from the two. It was going beyond what the Duel was supposed to be capable of producing, almost as if their monsters were truly battling it out as real beings.

Silent Magician pushed her barrier out and made it burst to release a wave of energy, knocking Shooting Quasar Dragon back.

As she attempted to strike its head again, the head turned towards it and began to release a sonic wave, forcing Silent Magician to defend herself before she swiftly escaped the waves. She soon began to surround herself with energy, soon transforming into a sphere of light, growing in size, as the dragon began to do the same. The now two orbs of light began to slam against one another, retreating for a moment only to charge forward once more, each collision release a massive wave of energy throughout the world itself, but the two began to ascend higher and higher into the skies.

Yugi felt himself following to where Silent Magician was, almost as if his spirit was with her, and he saw Yusei do the same. The two soon stared each other down as the two monsters were above the Earth itself. Both knew that the next strike would be the last.

Silent Magician raised her wand, gathering light from everywhere until a massive sphere formed, able to be seen by everyone down below. Shooting Quasar Dragon soon began to gather energy as the images of the five Signer dragons converged into the green orb on its chest.

 _ **"SILENT BURNING!"**_

 _ **"THE CREATION BURST!"**_

In an instant, the two attacks slammed into one another, releasing a shockwave that seemed to echo throughout all of existence. The space between them rippled and tore. Then for an instant the world hung still, the roars of both monsters swallowed in the chaos unleashed by their attacks. The two Duelists raised their arms in front of them to defend themselves, as everything began to be consumed into the white void.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that last bit on this chapter.**

 **Rather than having them just blow up in a double KO, I wanted to go with how the two actually fought one another, Silent Magician battling the giant dragon of the cosmos. They did it with Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon in 5Ds, and then again in Zexal between Number F0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon.**

 **It felt like a clashing of souls, Yusei's most powerful Synchro Monster that helped him defeat the Timelords, battling it out wit Silent Magician, the monster that Yugi used to beat Atem.**

 **Oh yes, I should also post up the effects that were for Life Stream Dragon and Shooting Quasar Dragon, as I used a combination of the anime and TCG effects.**

 **Life Stream Dragon:**

 **1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can make your LP become 4000. You take no effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12.**

 **Shooting Quasar Dragon:**

 **1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters**

 **This card can attack as many times as the number of Synchro Monsters used as Material. When this card attacks, you can negate the activation and effect of 1 card effect on the field that negates until the end of the Battle Phase. In addition, negate any effect damage. This card is unaffected by the monster effects of your opponent's monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When this card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Shooting Star Dragon" from your Extra Deck.**

 **So there you go, those were the small changes I did. I don't think that was wrong, since if I used one or the other, the Duel wouldn't be as fun because of the limitations.**


	5. Cosmic Trump

**Huh, only one review laster chapter... I was kind of expecting more people would have reviewed and talked about the last bit of the fight. Eh, well, just gotta be patient. Surely there'll be others that would review this.**

 **So here's a little update. I know I said that about 2 chapters ago that the duel would end in about 2-3 chapters. Well, change of plans. The duel will continue just a bit more, ending finally in two chapters after this. So by chapter 7, the Duel will end. Sorry if you guys want the Duel to be over sooner, but there are a lot of things that I would like to have paced into this.**

 **I don't want to just post how the Duel goes, but show how the characters are, how they've grown and developed and how this Duel is affecting them.**

 **So anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cosmic Turmp

Regaining his senses, Yusei found himself knelt on the ground on one knee, his breathing somewhat ragged, as if he had been running a marathon. Attempting to get up, the Turbo Duelist found himself nearly stumbling back onto the ground, his legs feeling like jelly. Scanning ahead of him, it seemed like Yugi was in a similar position as him.

One thing was bothering Yusei, and that was him wondering why it was so bright around him. Looking overhead, he squinted his eyes slightly to see the white void that Yugi and him were swallowed up by earlier from the final clash of their monster's attacks. The white light filled the air that illuminated the light sky, almost even more than the sun ever could.

As the light faded away after a while, the crowd were silent in awe of what they had witnessed, and Yusei couldn't blame them. Even he was speechless by what had just happened.

"That was… pretty amazing, huh Yusei?" Yugi asked, as he finally found the strength to stand up, though like Yusei, his knees were still rather shaky.

"Yeah. You're still as incredible as always… I threw everything I had with Shooting Quasar Dragon… and you managed to pull off a counter that I couldn't stop, even though I saw it coming," Yusei praised, recalling how he had waited the entire time to prepare for Shooting Quasar's summon, and Yugi was more than just ready to take his attack on.

He really didn't count on the fact that Silent Burning's effect would be immune to any effect that would negate its effect or activation.

"If I hadn't gotten Silent Magician and Silent Burning, you would have won for sure. Though even with this, you took a lot of my Life Points in the process," Yugi pointed out, as his Life Point counter was only at a mere 300.

If Yusei could manage to launch a single successful attack, Yusei can win. Yusei was now in the lead, having 4000 Life Points thanks to the effect of Life Stream Dragon. By all accounts, it looked like Yusei would be the one to pull the win. However, if Yugi managed to not only survive his attack from Shooting Quasar, but also succeed in destroying it, there's no telling what Yugi was still capable of doing.

However, before he could continue the turn, a sudden feeling of elation filled him, and Yusei began to find himself laughing loudly, with Yugi mirroring him perfectly. Despite how serious things were in the Duel, Yusei was having the time of his life. He was positive that Yugi was feeling the same as well. Both were aware that they were in front of an audience, but to them, it was only him and Yugi. Thankfully the audience seemed to have no qualms in the two Duelists not resuming the Duel.

"Yusei, you're an amazing Duelist. You know that?" Yugi said between laughs.

"I'd say you're plenty amazing yourself."

"Thanks… you're definitely one of the strongest Duelists I know, and I've been with the best once… I wish _he_ could have had the chance to Duel you as well…" Yugi said, the emphasis he placed on the pronoun catching Yusei's interest.

"You mean… the Nameless Pharaoh?"

"His name is actually Atem, and yes… he was the greatest Duelist that had ever lived, the original King of Games…" Yugi said, his eyes slowly holding a saddened looked behind it, as if he was reminiscing over the past days. "Yusei, what do you think the greatest gift someone of the past leaves behind for the present?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere, but Yusei could tell that it was important in relation to Atem. Yusei thought about Yugi's question, and felt like he could deduce the answer, but had the idea that Yugi should be the one to answer it regardless.

"A legacy," Yugi revealed, which Yusei had considered as the answer. "The past leaves a legacy behind for the present to take that legacy, and strive to surpass it for the future. Atem left a great legacy behind, and I had to strive a great deal to surpass him… and now it's my turn to create a legacy for someone to surpass me."

The words spoken seemed to resonate with Yusei. He always spoke of creating a future filled with hope, but there were times in the past where he felt chained by the guilt from the sins of Ener-D.

"Yusei… I will continue to try and grow stronger to leave a great legacy behind like Atem had… but… can you do what I did? Can you surpass him and create an even greater legacy?" Yugi asked, resuming his stance for the Duel.

The Turbo Duelist felt himself smile confidently in response, as he took his stance as well. "You may be the strongest Duelist I have ever faced, but I will not back down. I will defeat you, Yugi!" Yusei declared, as a pillar of light shot down behind each Duelist. "I activate Shooting Quasar Dragon's final effect. When it's destroyed, I can summon my Shooting Star Dragon onto the field."

As he said it, a large white dragon resembling Stardust Dragon appeared with jet-like wings from the light, releasing a mighty roar, its power at 3300.

"Not bad, but my Silent Magician has a special effect as well. When destroyed, she brings out a 'Silent Magician' monster to the field, ignoring any conditions for that monster, save for herself," Yugi responded, as soon a monster resembling Silent Magician appeared, its attack reading at 3500. "So you can't launch an attack on me."

"Of course you'd have a move to avoid the attack. Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Yusei declared, but all of a sudden, Yusei noticed one of Yugi's facedown lifting up.

"Before your turn ends, Yusei, I reveal my trap card, Eternal Soul!" Yugi voiced, as suddenly a large lithograph appeared behind him, holding the image of what appeared to be the Dark Magician. "This card represents the loyalty and dedication of Mahad, the fallen servant of the Pharaoh, who gave his life as a mortal to become a spirit to forever protect the Pharaoh. With it, he returns as the Dark Magician!"

The lithograph glowed before Dark Magician emerged from the tablet, his image vanishing from the surface. Now Yugi not only had a monster stronger than Shooting Star Dragon, but also brought his Dark Magician back. Yugi then took his turn. "My turn, I draw," Yugi started as he examined the new card before looking at Yusei.

"Yusei, I'm going to take out your Shooting Star Dragon this turn," he declared, which Yusei expected as much. Yugi would get something that would play for his strategy. Yugi gestured to one of his set cards, which slowly revealed itself. "I reveal my facedown card, Magical Dimension!"

Suddenly a large structure that resembled an iron maiden appeared behind Dark Magician, the coffin opening up as Dark Magician slowly floating into it as it closed. "By offering one Spellcaster-Type monster, I can special summon another Spellcaster to take its place," Yugi explained, as the iron maiden opened once more and a new figure emerged from it. "I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon the Magician of Dark Illusion."

The new monster resembled Dark Magician, it's attack being 2100 while its defense being 2500, as if the stats were reversed. However, the resemblance felt more a shadow of Dark Magician than the actual one.

"Yusei, there's more. Once that is done, I'm allowed to perform one last trick," Yugi continued, and Yusei suddenly noticed the iron maiden had vanished from Yugi's fied, and suddenly appeared on Yusei's side, the coffin opening and beginning to create a vacuum to draw Shooting Star Dragon in. "After the effect is done, I'm allowed to destroy one monster on the field, and I choose Shooting Star Dragon."

"Not so fast, Yugi! Shooting Star Dragon has an effect that lets it negate the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect that would destroy cards. That means-"

"It won't work, Yusei," Yugi interrupted, and Yusei's eyes widened as chains emerged from the iron maiden, binding Shooting Star Dragon, dragging the monster in. As Yusei wondered why Shooting Star Dragon wasn't negating it, Yugi continued. "Shooting Star Dragon's effect can only be used if the effect of destroying a card is happening already, but Magical Dimension's effect to destroy a monster does not happen at the same a time as the sacrifice and summoning of the monster, so Shooting Star Dragon cannot activate its effect, meaning that the destruction effect is an optional effect. So when I chose to use its destruction effect, the effect was already in the middle of resolving."

Yusei immediately realized the situation. He couldn't perform any actions to form a chain when an effect was already in the middle of resolution. Magical Dimension's optional effect made it the perfect counter towards his Shooting Star Dragon, and now Yusei was unable to do anything as Shooting Star Dragon was forced into the iron maiden, the lid closing before the entire structure blew up, destroying the monster inside it.

"You aren't out of the woods yet, Yusei. Take a look," Yugi said, pointing towards the stone tablet that had Dark Magician's image on it once more. Yusei suddenly realized what was happening, as the tablet released a familiar glow and Dark Magician emerged from it once more. "Eternal Soul being a continuous trap lets me reuse it's effect to revive Dark Magician once every turn. So now I have three monsters."

Yusei took a step back as the situation took a turn for the worse, as the three powerful spellcasters jumped to the air, their wands intersecting one another as energy began to gather around them. "Go! Attack Yusei directly!" Yugi calls out, as the blast of energy was fired at Yusei.

"I don't think so, Yugi! I activate the effect of my Swift Scarecrow from my hand!" Yusei declared, as he discarded a card. Immediately after, a robotic scarecrow with rocket boosters and a worn out hat appeared on the field, creating a barrier around Yusei that began to block the attack. "By discarding this card when someone declares a direct attack, I can negate the attack and end the battle phase."

As Yusei said that, the triple magical blast dissipated as the scarecrow vanished. However, Yusei noticed that Yugi didn't look surprised by that at all.

* * *

' _Heh, figures he'd avoid the damage. Thanks to Silent Burning's effect, he has several new cards to use. No doubt they'll come in handy for him,'_ Yugi thought to himself. Though Silent Burning's effect helped him out, it was always the risky one, giving the opponent more cards to draw than Yugi himself. However, Yugi didn't mind this kind of risky play. After all, being able to see what the opponents can do, pushing both himself and the opponent to their limits, that's the kind of Duel Yugi enjoyed the most.

"Not bad, Yusei. Not bad at all," Yugi complimented. "Now since the battle has ended, I can only make my finishing moves for this turn. So now I'll show you another trick I've got. You showed me the evolution of Synchro Summoning, so allow me to show you another form of summon as well."

It was clear the Signer wasn't understanding what Yugi was on about, so Yugi continued. "I overlay my level 7 Dark Magician and Magician of Dark Illusion!" As Yugi declared it, the two monsters he called out were turned into black and purple energy that flew into the sky before spiraling down into a portal resembling a galaxy spinning. As the two energies entered, a pitch black explosion of energy emerged from the portal.

 **"Magic of infinite potential, evolve beyond the natural borders to reach new heights! Xyz Shōkan! The manipulator of darkness, Ebon High Magician!"**

From the vortex emerged a new being, garbed in similar armor plating robes as the Dark Magician, but with a deeper shade of lavender, with several areas around the shoulder, forearm, and legs with sky blue, and intricate gold linings forming patterns that streams through with red jewels added on some areas. His face can be seen only barely, due to the similarly colored hat that he wore and the high black collar. He had tanned skin, chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes, and in his hand held a wand that was more unique than the others, a jewel placed in the center of the tip, with symbols surrounding it. Two purple energy orbs orbited around him slowly. It was in defense mode with 2800 points.

* * *

"An Xyz summon? I didn't know you were able to do that," Yusei said, amazed by how Yugi had performed well with Synchros earlier with Buster Dragon, and now he was using Xyz monsters as well. Yugi must already have enough skills to utilize all forms of summoning.

Yugi, however, shook his head. "No way. I haven't even approached the level of skill others have. My skills with Synchros pale in comparison to yours, and there are others who are far better at Xyz summoning than I. I'm pretty much at the beginner level here."

While Yugi had a point, Yusei still couldn't help but admire Yugi's ability to learn other methods of Dueling to help evolve his own style. Yusei had learned a bit of Fusion summoning since dueling alongside Yugi and Jaden to battle Paradox. It was a shame that he couldn't show that skill here.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown. Your turn Yusei," Yugi finished.

Yusei looked at the Xyz monster warily. Though it was impressive, the timing of the summon was questionable. He had been summoned in defense position, and after his attack had failed, but he had still given up two rather strong monsters, and now left behind the monster with 3500, a rather powerful monster. Yusei wasn't completely sure, but he had a feeling that Ebon High Magician likely had an effect that would be defensive, and placed in defense position to keep from avoiding damage. Yugi must be preparing for whatever Yusei summoned, keeping the strongest monster in, while keeping his weaker monsters out. Perhaps he was trying to avoid the odds of losing his remaining life points.

Whichever it was, Yusei wasn't going to back down. He would charge ahead and win this. He still had another play left.

"My move! I draw," Yusei declared, drawing his next card. Looking at his hand, he picked one card up. "I activate the effect of my Jet Synchron from my graveyard. By discarding my Unknown Synchron from my hand, I'm allowed to special summon it to the field. However, because of this, if it's removed the field this time, it gets banished."

As Jet Synchron emerged from his graveyard, Yusei's strategy was set. "I now reveal the trap card, Dimension Voyage!"

Once the trap was enabled, a wormhole opened up above them, and two shadows seemed to be approaching it. "When I activate this card, I can bring back all banished Synchro monsters to the field, but their effects are negated and they can't attack. Not only that, once my turn ends, they're banished once more."

The two shadows emerged, monsters both Duelists recognized. "Now I have my Junk Warrior and Stardust Charge Warrior back on the field once more."

"Yeah, and no doubt you plan to use them to their full potential, aren't you?" It wasn't much of a question Yugi was asking, but it was obvious that Yugi knew that Yusei had no intention of just having those two monsters out for nothing.

And he was right. "I bring back my Level Eater back from the Graveyard. With it, I can reduce my Stardust Charge Warrior's level by one to summon it."

The moment that Level Eater appeared on the field, Yusei noticed Yugi suddenly tense as he stared at the monsters on Yusei's field. He must have realized what Yusei was planning on doing. He was perceptive, no doubt. "I now tune my level 1 Level Eater with level 1 Jet Synchron!"

 **"Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Shōkan! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"**

From the light emerged a robot with a formula racecar as a torso, the first Synchro Tuner Yusei ever possessed, the monster that helped him perform his very first Accel Synchro Summon. Now... it was here for the level beyond Accel Synchro.

"Two Synchro monsters at level 5, and you have a Synchro tuner monster at level 2…" Yugi said before chuckling. "Incredible, you're just way too fast… I can't even keep up with how you bring out your monsters. Just goes to show how much I have yet to learn."

Learn? This man was countering Yusei left and right, matching him blow for blow, and yet he was still talking as if he was just a beginner? Yusei couldn't help but admire Yugi even more now. It's like Yugi was trying to reach into a limitless pool of potential, wanting to unleash it to build that legacy to surpass Atem… and Yusei could feel his heart beating faster by the second, the heat of the blood coursing through his vein, the desire to surpass to even greater heights.

"Let's go Yugi. This might be inferior to the last one, but it still packs a lot of power. I tune my level 5 Synchro monster Stardust Charge Warrior and Junk Warrior with the level 2 Synchro tuner Formula Synchron!"

He remembered the first time he had seen this form of Accel Synchro, when he Dueled Bruno. Though he had surpassed that level, it was a level he could only truly harness when he had the help of the Crimson Dragon giving him the strength of his friends. However, Yusei had mastered this form of Synchro summon now, and he intended to use it. "Top Clear Mind!"

Ascending the limits of himself, he could feel it as Formula Synchron turned into rings that began to scan both Charge Warrior and Junk Warrior, slowly accelerating to new heights.

" **Clustering stars align to forge the road to break all limits! Become the path its light shines upon! Delta Accel Synchro! Ascend, Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"**

From what seemed like a dimension ripping open, a large dragon, similar in appearance to SHooting Quasar Dragon, but a smaller in size, had a white body, blue orbs on its chest, and only two wings. It released a powerful roar that shook the stadium, as its power read 4000.

"Another monster with 4000 attack points? No way?!" Yugi exclaimed, clearly shocked at the turn of events.

"Before I make any other moves, I reuse Level Eater's effect once more to bring him back from the graveyard in defense mode by lowering Cosmic Blazar Dragon's level by one," Yusei explained, as the persistent monster returned yet again.

He didn't have to, but he wanted to build up any possible defense just in case. However, if the next attack makes contact…

"Yugi, you only have 300 life points left. If my attack succeeds, you lose! Go, Cosmic Blazar Dragon! Attack Silent Magician LV8! Starburst Impact!" Yusei declared, as Cosmic Blazar Dragon charged at Silent Magician, ready to destroy it.

Yugi took a step back, taken aback for a moment, but then smiled. "You're really good Yusei, so it's a good thing that I was prepared! Ebon High Magician has a unique effect!" Yugi declared, and suddenly one of the orbs around Ebon High Magician left the orbit of the spellcaster and created a portal. "While he has Overlay units on him, he allows me to activate quick-play spells or trap cards from my hand!"

Wait, he can use traps from his hand? That meant…

"I activate Quaking Mirror Force from my hand!" Yugi declared as the trap appeared from the portal, creating a barrier around Silent Magician to protect her. "With this, I switch all your monsters into facedown defense position. And you won't be able to switch their positions."

So that was his goal. By doing that, he could effectively seal their abilities and attack, while giving Yugi opportunities to make counterplays. However, Yusei couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry, that won't happen. Cosmic Blazar Dragon, go!"

Suddenly Cosmic Blazar Dragon started to accelerate and vanished in the blink of an eye, but the gust of wind it left made Yugi stumble back, as Quaking Mirror Force suddenly shattered around Silent Magician as she toon recoiled from the wind, but after the wind settled down, Cosmic Blazar Dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Yugi looked flabbergasted at what had occurred. "Cosmic Blazar Dragon can banish itself and I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it."

Of course, that was just one aspect of it. Though it's power was similar to that of Shooting Star Dragon and Stardust Dragon, it's power was far more devastating. In some cases, it was even more dangerous than Shooting Quasar Dragon.

"However… since I banished him, I can only end my turn," Yusei declared, as immediately after, a portal opened up behind him and revealed Cosmic Blazar Dragon once more. "Along with banishing itself, after the turn ends, he returns."

* * *

Watching as Cosmic Blazar Dragon returned, Yugi was surprised. So Cosmic Blazar Dragon didn't special summon itself, but banishes itself as a cost to use its effect, and then returns with any possible damages reverted and without any worry for effects that would be negated. If anything, it showed how it's power surpassed that of Shooting Star Dragon, and in some cases, it was even scarier than Shooting Quasar Dragon.

It's abilities truly represented self-sacrifice and the desire to protect. Cosmic Blazar Dragon embodied everything Yusei stood for. A very fitting card, and arguably Yusei's own true ultimate monster. Shooting Quasar Dragon was the fusion of all the Signer's strengths together, whereas Cosmic Blazar Dragon was likely Yusei's own strength.

How far did its abilities go? Could it also negate attacks? Summon of monsters? Yugi wasn't sure, but it had 4000 attack points, and he wouldn't be able to get Silent Magician back anymore to save himself.

"My turn," Yugi declared as he drew his next card. He looked carefully at his hand and field, trying to figure out a way to beat it. Really, even if he could bait a card, if Yusei defends himself and brings it back again, it would be right back to square one.

But what could he do? Everything in Yugi's gut told him the cards Yusei left facedown either had an effect to negate damage or summon a monster to defend himself. So even if Yugi put Cosmic Blazar Dragon away for a turn, Yusei would surely be alright.

Suddenly, Yugi heard the cry of a warrior in his head. The cry resonated within him, as if he was being called out to. Closing his eyes, Yugi concentrated on his senses, delving deeper into the fog of emotions, clouding his way. However, he could soon spot the bright silhouette of someone ahead, brandishing a large blade, dispelling the haze in an instant.

Eyes snapping wide open, Yugi looked at his Duel Disk, the answer finally arriving. "Of course… I still have a trump card," Yugi said, a smile forming on his lips.

"I activate the trap card! Dimension Reflector!" Yugi cried out, a large otherworldly mirror appearing behind Ebon High Magician and Silent Magician LV8. Soon enough, the two monsters were absorbed into the mirror, the remaining overlay unit Ebon High Magician had vanishing. "By banishing two of my monsters, I'm allowed to summon this trap monster! And with it, I copy the attack and defense of your Cosmic Blazar Dragon, Yusei!"

The mirror that absorbed the two spellcasters suddenly began to reflect the image of Cosmic Blazar Dragon, it's attack and defense raising to an equal 4000. However, Yusei would likely notice that the mirror went from reflecting Cosmic Blazar Dragon to Yusei himself. "The final effect is that after it's summoned, you take damage equal to its attack, so that means you take 4000 points of damage, Yusei," Yugi declared. Yusei only had that much life points to spare, so the only move Yusei could make would be…

"I don't think so! Cosmic Blazar Dragon negates that effect!" Yusei countered, as the large dragon accelerated before it tore into a new dimension, destroyed the mirror monster in an instant."You should of known that I would have countered that."

"I did, and that was precisely what I was hoping you'd do," Yugi said, seeing the violent eyes of Yusei's widen in shock. "For now I get to show you one of my trump cards!"

He had completely forgotten in all the excitement, but there was one card he had, a card resting in his graveyard, that would bring about a monster that can completely seal Yusei's monster. "From my graveyard, I activate the trap card, Destruction Sword Memories!"

A portal appeared from his graveyard, revealing the trap card that he had sent to the graveyard several turns ago to use Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman. And alongside it, two monsters that were resting in the graveyard emerged alongside it. "With it, I can banish the monsters used for the summon of a particular Fusion monster. So I banish Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster and Buster Dragon!"

Destruction Sword Memories began to transform into a swirling vortex, similar to how the spell card, Polymerization , and the two monsters beginning to be sucked into it.

 **"Heart of chaos from blackened scales, unite with the slayer of dragons, to bring forth the ultimate warrior! Let all dragons tremble before its might! Yūgō Shōkan! The ultimate Dragon Slayer, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"**

A bright light broke through from the center of the vortex, followed by a large explosion of energy. As the light faded, soon Buster Blader, now covered in more powerful armor, with white plating over the purple ones he usually wore that struck a much fiercer appearance, while carrying a sword that resembled his old one, but the front of the blade was now coated in white scales. It almost resembled the scales of Buster Dragon, but now pure white instead of the pitch black scales it had.

"Yusei, prepare yourself. The monster you see before you is a being that can slay even the greatest of dragons, even those with the powers of a god," Yugi declared, as the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman released a similar warcry that it had released before that Yusei knew well.

* * *

 **And done. Not only that, I've even gotten all three main forms of "Shōkan" to be said: Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, in the reverse order. Awesome. XD**

 **There might be some complaints about Yugi making this move now when he could done it earlier, but want to point out. Even expert Duelists sometimes forget some movies they have placed a little earlier and only remember a little later. It's even happened in the shows where they have this one other card placed that they remember to use just then that really helps them out.**

 **So through the excitement, Yugi can potentially forget that he had a card that could be used, but use it only later.**

 **Now then, to anyone that knows Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman, how do you think Yusei will be able to break out of this? Will he be able to pull off a win? Or will he lose?**

 **The tension just keeps on going, with neither side giving an inch. Even Yugi is on the brink of defeat.**

 **Leave a review, because I love hearing your thoughts on what you think of my story. :D**


	6. The Forbidden Card

**Finally posted. I apologize so much to everyone. You guys must have been waiting for this, but I neglected to post in the timely manner I should have had.**

 **A lot of stuff came up and I had trouble writing my chapter. But thankfully, I got the chapter done at last, so here it is. It will be shorter, but this is to also keep the tension going. Hope you guys are ready for this.**

 **Let's continue on!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Forbidden Card

Yusei stared at the warrior facing against him, standing tall, exuding a menacing aura that felt like it would consume him. "So that's your trump card against my monsters?" Yusei asked.

"Not specifically your monsters. But rather your dragons," Yugi corrected. "For you see, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains 1000 attack and defense for every dragon you have on your field or graveyard."

The Turbo Duelist's eyes widened in horror, as he glanced at his Duel Disk, specifically the graveyard slot, as energy began to be released from it as it began to flow towards the Dragon Destroyer.

"Yusei, currently you have eight dragons resting in the graveyard. Which means that my monster gains a total of 8000 points!" Yugi said, as Buster Blader's attack and defense rose till it had 10800 attack points and 10500 defense points.

"Over ten thousand points?!" Yusei couldn't believe the overwhelming power that it had. If he takes any hits from that, the duel was over.

Yugi nodded, before pointing towards Level Eater. "I also have to say this. There are some quirks with my monster as well. For all this overwhelming power, he has a single flaw. And that's that he cannot attack you directly," he explained.

Despite the small wave of relief he felt, Yusei was not in the least bit convinced that Yugi didn't have a plan in mind. His hunch proved correct when Yugi explained further. "However, I can inflict piercing damage towards you, and the only monster you have is Level Eater."

* * *

With Level Eater's defense sitting at zero, Yusei would take the full damage of Yugi's monster, which would win him the duel. However, Yugi glanced at his hand, cautious. The more Yusei is pushed against the wall, Yusei ends up having a way to reverse the situation.

' _I could bring out another monster to help, but… those facedown cards of his worry me still…'_ Yugi thought to himself. After a quick moment's debate, Yugi looked at Level Eater.

"Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman! Attack Level Eater and end this Duel!" Yugi declared, choosing to withhold summoning anything from his hand.

If the attack lands, he wins, but if it doesn't, he might benefit from avoiding any reckless decisions. Buster Blader raised its large sword and charged towards Level Eater. Yugi looked at Yusei, who took a stance, gritting his teeth.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, Spirit Force! With this card, I turn all battle damage to zero, and retrieve Junk Synchron from my graveyard!" Yusei declared, as a barrier formed around him, as Buster Blader's attack destroyed Level Eater and sent a devastating shockwave across the field, but the barrier remained firm before breaking apart, Yusei completely unscathed.

"I figured you'd have something like that," Yugi affirmed, a smile tugging at his lips. "But remember, Yusei. My attack isn't done. Remember that there's a certain card that can help me out."

Yusei didn't even need to think on it, as the card in question was right behind Yugi, the lithograph glowing once more as Dark Magician emerged from it.

"Now you're wide open. Dark Magician, attack Yusei directly!" Yugi cried out, as Dark Magician fired a blast of energy at Yusei. Yugi looked at the card Yusei hard remaining.

' _So will you activate that card to avoid damage?'_ The King of Games thought, waiting for the moment it activates as the blast neared Yusei.

However, the card never revealed itself, and instead the attack Dark Magician fired struck Yusei, causing an explosion that threw him on his back several feet away, his Life Point counter dropping from 4000 to 1500. Flabbergasted by this, Yugi looked on questionably at the lack of response from Yusei. Several questions and theories sprouted within Yugi's mind.

Why didn't he use the card? Was it a spell? Could he not use it? Or did he need to get damaged to use it? Or did he not use it because he was saving that card for later?

Many more ideas sprouted, but regardless of the case, Yugi would not believe for a second that the card Yusei had on the field was useless. He would play that card sooner or later, without a shadow of a doubt.

"I end my turn," Yugi finished, and a portal formed once more, the dragon that vanished to stop a potentially dangerous card's effect from resolving beginning to re-emerge.

"With that, my Cosmic Blazar Dragon returns!" Yusei declared, but his eyes soon widened in horror when the moment Cosmic Blazar Dragon appeared, he didn't remain in attack mode, but almost instantly laid down and folded its wings in defense position.

* * *

"What happened?" Yusei questioned, unable to understand why his monster suddenly changed positions, but then recalled something and turned his attention towards the dragon slayer that stood before Cosmic Blazar Dragon. An aura emanated around the warrior, and Yusei suddenly sensed a pressure that pressed down against his dragon, and it's power rose once more, now being 11800 and 11500 attack and defense points respectively. "Is this your monster's ability?"

"Correct. He is the Dragon Destroyer not just because dragons empower him, but because there exists virtually no dragon that could oppose the power that he wields. Your Cosmic Blazar Dragon is no exception to this, Yusei!" Yugi explained, pointing his finger at the Turbo Duelist, making Yusei take a step back.

He had hoped that he could have tried to launch an attack on Dark Magician, and that would help him win the Duel, but he couldn't even accomplish that. If dragons were forced to defense position, then even attempting to switch that position would result in the dragon resuming in defense mode.

Drawing his next card, Yusei grit his teeth, trying to figure out a way out of this. He could use Cosmic Blazar Dragon's abilities possibly next turn to shut off Yugi's attacks, since the monster can end the battle phase, an ability that surpasses Shooting Star Dragon's ability to negate attacks. However, there was a gnawing feeling on his mind to be prepared for anything.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"My move then," Yugi says, drawing, before immediately directing the attention to Cosmic Blazar Dragon. "Go, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman! Destroy Cosmic Blazar Dragon and end this Duel!"

He was already going for the kill. Yusei knew he had to act fast. "I activate Cosmic Blazar Dragon's special ability! By banishing it, I can negate the attack and end this battle. Take flight!" Yusei cried out, only to be responded with a weak cry, as Cosmic Blazar Dragon attempted to move, but was once more pinned down by the pressure the dragon slayer released, as it charged at the dragon with its blade drawn.

"Sorry Yusei, but dragons cannot even use their abilities. And it's not limited to just on the field. Any dragons you have on your possession, be it the hand, deck, graveyard, or even banished, they can't ever activate their powers," Yugi explained.

No!

So Buster Blader wasn't just making dragons lie down, he was suppressing their very power. Cosmic Blazar Dragon's effect needed to activate in order to banish it as cost, but if it couldn't even activate, Cosmic Blazar Dragon would remain on the field, and unable to use any effects. To think that Yugi would have a monster this terrifying.

With only 1500 Life Points left, even with the high defensive power of 4000 points that Cosmic Blazar Dragon had, it was paltry compared to the might of Buster Blader holding almost three times the might.

"I'm not done yet, Yugi!" Yusei declared, as he revealed one of his set cards. "The trap card, Iron Resolve! I pay half my life points and reduce the damage I would take to zero, and then end the battle!"

As Buster Blader jumped into the air, in a single swipe of its blade, cut through the Delta Accel Synchro Dragon monster easily, the explosion releasing towards Yusei as several debris formed a shield in front of Yusei, as he was trying his best to hold his ground, his life points dropping to 750.

Panting as he fell on one knee, Yusei looked at Yugi as the debris shield fell apart. Now both of them were on their last legs. However, Yugi was the one holding the advantage once more.

"I end my turn, Yusei. Your move," Yugi declared.

Standing up weakly, Yusei reached for the top card on his deck, but rather than draw, his hand just remained still, grasping the card, but seemed to almost refuse to pull. His heart beat faster as a dark feeling spread through him, creeping into his mind as it whispered the doubts that were forming.

Despite how hard Yusei pushed, it felt like Yugi was an immovable wall, impossible to be surmounted. Yusei couldn't help but question if he could even keep up with him any longer, after giving so much. Even if he managed to get rid of Yugi's monsters, what was to stop Yugi from having another backup like before? Was there a way out? Could he even win?

Drawing back into the past, Yusei drew upon his memories, trying to find the strength within him. It had to be there. He had overcome many obstacles before, and he would overcome this trial as well. Before long, a speck of light was beyond Yusei in the fog of his doubts, slowly illuminating his eyes to see past his own fears.

Yusei almost laughed at himself. What was he so afraid of? Because Yugi was cornering him? It's happened before in the past, so why should this be any different? If anything, he should be smiling through it all, since this was perhaps the greatest Duel he had ever taken part of.

"My move! I draw!" Yusei declared. The moment he drew, his eyes glancing at the card, his eyes widened, a bright smile forming. His mind began to immediately form a pathway of card plays he could make, a light shining at the end of the pathway.

'It's there. I can do this!' Yusei thought to himself, as he revealed the card he had to Yugi.

"Yugi, I activate the spell card, Necroid Synchro!" the Turbo Duelist stated, as soon a portal opened up under the field, and a large cluster of energy began to form around. "With this, I can banish a Tuner and two non-Tuners from my graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon!"

"Wait, a Synchro Summon from the Graveyard?" Yugi questioned in shock. He likely was realizing that it wasn't the same as Stardust Shimmer.

Yusei nodded at that. "Yes. However, the condition is that the monster that gets summoned must be a 'Stardust' monster, and its effects will be negated."

Closing his eyes once more, Yusei looked within the reservoir of power from the Crimson Dragon, as the Signer marks all converged into one once more, a similar power to when he had summoned Shooting Quasar Dragon beginning to form. "I banish the level one Tuner Unknown Synchron, level five Junk Warrior, and level six Stardust Charge Warrior."

The three monsters emerged from the portals that had opened up, as they began to ready for the Synchro Summon, but the Crimson Dragon soon emerged and began to spiral around them all, enveloping them with newfound power.

 **"Stars that grace the heavens of antiquity! Become sacred rain and purify the world! Reincarnation Synchro Summon! The supreme advent! Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon!"**

Soon a new giant dragon emerged from the light, illuminating the entire area, the glow resembled Shooting Quasar Dragon's. The dragon bore a similar appearance to Shooting Star Dragon, but with twelve wings spread out and several other orbs around it.

"Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon…" Yugi muttered, but then resumed his stance. "But even so, Buster Blader makes all dragon submit to its will. Even this one will not be able to stop it!"

Just as Yugi said, the Divine Dragon slowly knelt down, the wings folding in a defensive stance. Yugi then added, "And as a dragon, Buster Blader grows even stronger." The Dragon Destroyer's attack suddenly grew to 12,800 and 12,500 attack and defense points respectively. Over three times the might of the Divine Dragon.

However, Yusei was not concerned by that any longer. "I activate Level Eater's effect to summon it," Yusei declared, lowering the Divine Dragon's level by one and summoning the recurring monster back. "I then sacrifice it to summon Junk Collector in attack mode."

Soon the ladybug was replaced by a monster with a mechanical body wearing a green trench coat while holding a unique mallet. "I end up turn by placing a card facedown," Yusei finished.

* * *

 _'He isn't worried about Stardust Sifr Dragon in defense mode. In fact, it can't even use its abilities. So why summon it? And Junk Collector isn't even in defense mode. I could attack either and win the duel. Could it have something to do with his facedown?'_ Yugi thought.

Yusei wouldn't make pointless moves, after all. So he must have a reason. Could he have figured out a way to counter Buster Blader?

Drawing his next card, Yugi looked at it for a moment. If Yusei did have a move in play for it, then to be able to take it on, Yugi would have to take a gamble then. Though this play could result in Yugi's own loss.

… But even so, Yugi would go through with it.

"I activate the spell card, Magical Contract Door!" Yugi cried out, as a large black iron gate with glowing red marks emerged from the ground behind Yugi.

"Yusei," Yugi called out, catching the Signer's attention. "To use this card, I must give you a card from my hand. Take it!"

* * *

As Yugi threw the card, slicing through the air towards Yusei, the Signer caught the card once it nears. Yusei faintly questioned why Yugi would have a card that would involve giving his opponent one of Yugi's own cards. Perhaps it was a card only Yugi could use?

However, the moment Yusei's eyes were laid upon the card, nothing but shock was within Yusei's eyes, as his hand trembled at the card he held in his hand. "Yugi… this card… why would you give me _this_ card?" Yusei questioned in a small whisper, before he looked at the King of Games.

"Why Yugi?"

He couldn't understand. To be given such a card, what kind of play did Yugi have in mind? For the card Yusei held was a game changer that could easily turn a play around. This card could help Yusei win the entire Duel.

For the card he held in his hand was…

 _Shisha Sosei…_

* * *

 **And done. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Though the plays were shorter, now we are gearing up for the last chapter. So who do you guys predict will win? Will it be Yugi? Or Yusei? Either one can make the play to win here.**

 **After the last chapter is posted, I will post the next chapter the next day that will be the Duel chart about exactly what cards were drawn, how the positions were, etc.**

 **To anyone that doesn't know, the card Shisha Sosei is actually Monster Reborn. But I'm using the Japanese name because it it much more symbolic, and anyone that watched Dark Side of Dimensions would know how this play is similar to there.**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned.**


	7. The Final Turn

**We're finally here. This will be the last chapter where a winner will be decided. And the chapter after this one will be the Duel Chart where you track each and every move that had been made.**

 **I won't talk long here.**

 **So please sit back, and enjoy the final chapter of "The Ultimate Duel: Yugi vs Yusei".**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Final Turn

"Yugi, please answer me… why would you give me this card?" Yusei asked, desiring an answer towards the fact he was now holding one of the most useful cards in all of Duel Monsters.

Monster Reborn was such a powerful card, which would enable the user to revive any monster from either player's graveyard. With this card, Yugi could have easily summoned any of his fallen monsters. He could have even summoned monsters from Yusei's own graveyard.

Yugi remained silent for what felt like an eternity. Yusei could hear his own heartbeat hastening with each dragged on moment that was being drawn out, until finally Yugi's voice cut through. "It's because I have no desire to use such a card."

"Why?" Yusei questioned, surprise by such an inaction. "With this, you could have such an advantage. So why didn't you play-"

"I'll never play that card, Yusei," Yugi interrupted, catching Yusei off guard. " _Never._ "

Yusei was shocked by Yugi's words. Never? Why? Why even have a card in your deck if you would never use it? Every card had its worth, and should be used. So why would Yugi reject the use of Monster Reborn? Was there a reason for such an inaction?

Yugi's gaze never wavered, holding not an ounce of shame within them. "I can use alternative methods. I can use cards that have similar effects. Either of those works out for me, but just not that card. I won't use it no matter how far I'm pushed. Even if the entire Duel hung on me using it, I still wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because… it is the card that represents the shackles of the past…" Yugi replied, his eyes finally casting away, looking up into the sky. "Looking at it as just a card, it is something incredibly powerful, and it has helped turn many Duels around. But to me, that card has another meaning. A message…"

' _A message?'_

Yusei repeated the word in his mind repeatedly while looking at the card in his hand, before the dots began to slowly connect. "The Nameless Pharaoh… Atem…" Yusei finally said, to which Yugi nodded.

He could almost make out what the message was now from Yugi's refusal to use this card.

"Let's continue the Duel, Yusei," Yugi declared, and Yusei finally placed the card he received in his hand.

* * *

"With the effect of Magical Contract Door, I can now move a level seven or eight dark monster from my deck to my hand," Yugi said, as the card he needed was ejected from the deck. With this, his deck only had five cards remaining.

This Duel had made both him and Yusei exhaust almost everything they had. He had to make what was left of his cards, and end this. "Now I sacrifice Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman and Dark Magician to summon the monster I have brought out."

As the two monsters he had became orbs of energy, they went into the Magical Contract Door, the gate absorbing the energies of the two monsters, and soon began to unlock itself.

" **Roaring dragon of black-steel! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring forth destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!"**

The moment that the gate had fully unlocked itself, it completely shattered, and from within emerged a large dragon with a pitch black body with red glowing orbs lined all over its body, and the center of its chest holding the large red core. The dragon released a roar that began to create a shockwave throughout the area, as it gazed at Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon.

"With this Yusei, it's over! I activate Gandora's special ability! When summoned, he can destroy all other monsters on the field. After that, you take damage equal to the monster with the highest attack points destroyed, and to top it all off, Gandora will gain that same amount of points," Yugi explained, as the orbs on Gandora began to charge up. Even if Yusei avoids taking effect damage, Yugi will have cleared Yusei's field, leaving Yusei vulnerable to a direct attack.

"I don't think so! I activate Junk Collector's special ability!" Yusei suddenly declared, as Junk Collector began to open a portal as it was slowly being drawn into and a card began to appear as well. "By banishing it and a trap from my graveyard, Junk Collector lets me use that effect! The card I choose is Shooting Star!"

Yugi's eyes widened with that. Shooting Star let Yusei destroy a card on the field if he controlled a Stardust monster. So that was why he used Stardust Sifr. With that, he could have destroyed Buster Blader.

Yusei could have used it earlier, but wouldn't have a monster to attack with. Plus he likely worried about Yugi's facedown card.

"But even so, Gandora's effect is activate. Even if you destroy Gandora, Stardust Sifr will be destroyed and you take damage," Yugi reminded.

"I know that. And that's why Gandora _isn't_ the target for Shooting Star," Yusei replied, and Yugi's eyes widened from that. What card was he aiming for? Yusei seemed to already know what Yugi was thinking and continued on. "The card I choose… is my Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon!"

"What?!" Yugi said in shock, but soon he realized what that seemingly reckless move would have accomplished. Without any monsters on the field, Gandora's effect would trigger, but nothing would be destroyed, and Yusei would take no damage and Gandora's attack would remain at zero. Yugi had hoped to beat Yusei with one or the other, but Yusei managed to counter both cases.

However, Yugi wasn't finished. "I'm not done yet! I activate Eternal Soul's effect! With it, I can bring back Dark Magician from the graveyard," Yugi declared. With Dark Magician back, Gandora's effect can resolve still effectively and help Yugi win the duel.

"That won't help! I activate my facedown card! Double Cyclone!" Yusei countered, as he revealed the spell card he had set the previous turn. "With this, I can destroy a card from either of our field. I choose my trap card Reinforce Truth, and your Eternal Soul!"

' _No! Not that one!'_ Yugi thought as the trap card he had been using was finally destroyed alongside Yusei's Reinforce Truth by the two twisters that formed over it. A crack formed on the lithograph behind Yugi.

"Now with Eternal Soul gone, you can't bring Dark Magician back!" Yusei finished, as Stardust Sifr began to be covered by an aura of energy before turning that energy inward, cracks slowly forming over its body before an explosion was released that destroyed it. Gandora roared as it fired the many laser beams towards Stardust Sifr, but all of them soon struck nothing but the field itself. "And with that, you can't bring Dark Magician back anymore, nor damage my life points any further."

"No, you also accomplished one other thing," Yugi said, closing his eyes as he smiled, before he looked at Yusei, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Eternal Soul is an extremely powerful card. But for all its power, it comes with a dangerous side effect. If by any chance it's removed from the field, all monsters are destroyed. You didn't just avoid damage to your life points. You cleared my field of monsters as well."

The monolith of Eternal Soul began to crack even further, a bright glow emerging from it before the entire lithograph broke apart, engulfing a large white explosion that slowly consumed Gandora, causing it to explode.

Yugi couldn't believe that Yusei had managed to counter his play. He was just incredible.

"... Turn… end," Yugi declared.

* * *

It was his turn now. Yugi was defenseless. If Yusei managed to launch a single strike, he wins. "My turn… draw," Yusei started. Examining his hand, his eyes fell to the card Yugi had given him.

Shisha Sosei… if he used the card, he could effectively win the duel. Any possible plays Yugi might have still can be stopped if he used it.

However… the words Yugi spoke, the message he said the card represented, resounded within Yusei. His memories began to play back, recalling the many hardships he had endured, the bonds he had forged, and the people he had lost.

His father… Bruno…

He would be lying if he were to ever say that he didn't want them back. He wished that he could spend more time with them so many times. Yet as his eyes gazed towards Yugi, a thought occurred in Yusei.

Wouldn't Yugi want Atem back? Has he never wished that? Now the message became clearer.

"I get it now…" Yusei muttered to himself. "Yugi… like you, I also wish to have someone close to me return. I think anyone would. But to have that wish, but accepting that it should never be granted… it's one of the hardest things to do, but you do it. So… I'll do the same."

Yes. Like Yugi, he won't allow himself to bring someone back to life to make them suffer even more. This card represented just that, and now Yusei truly understood the depth this card held.

"Yugi, this'll be my last turn! I'll reach for victory right here and now! I activate the trap card!" Yusei declared as the card he had set several turns ago finally began to rise up, revealing what it was.

"Converging Wishes!"

As instant as the card revealed itself, 10 pillars of light instantly shot out from the ground, as all the dragon Synchro monsters that rested within his graveyard rose once more. "With this card, if I have five or more dragon Synchro monsters in my graveyard, I'm allowed to immediately bring out a Synchro monster of mine. Not only that, but it will gain all the power of each and every dragon Synchro monster in the graveyard as well!"

"All of them?!" Yugi asked in shock.

Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon took flight first, flying into the air as the other dragons followed. The two lead dragons slowly spiraled around one another, their speed increasing until they could only be seen as lights dancing in the sky, as the two converged expanded into a massive sphere of energy, where the other dragons entered into, growing in strength.

Three more dragons began to fly forward, with Shooting Quasar Dragon in the lead, Cosmic Blazar Dragon following up, and finally ending with Shooting Star Dragon. As they each let out a roar, they each soon formed a single pure white ring, that soon began to scan the remaining five dragons, each dragon showing a single star within them.

" **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

As the light shot through the rings, a large explosion of energy took place, the sphere of energy slowly being absorbed as Yusei's ace monster finally appeared, taking on a giant form that easily dwarfed even Shooting Quasar Dragon. The dragon let loose a mighty roar, its attack reading as 2500, but immediately rose to the combined power of the other dragons that gave its power to Stardust Dragon, now reading at 34000 attack points.

"34,000 points?! No way!" Yugi exclaimed, clearly mesmerized by the power the final Signer Dragon exerted.

"That's right. This is the true combined power of the Team 5Ds! And with that, Stardust will grab forth victory! Go!"

Yusei looked on as his ace monster began to charge for its final strike. However, Yusei soon spotted a smirk form on Yugi's face.

"Yusei, it isn't over yet. I activate a card from my graveyard!" Yugi declared, surprising the Turbo Duelist.

By all means, Yusei had been expecting Yugi to reveal his set card, but for him to use a card from his graveyard? He hadn't been expecting that at all. From a portal that formed on the ground, Yusei spotted a lavender furred creature appear.

"I use the effect of Clear Kuriboh! When an opponent declares a direct attack to me, I can banish Clear Kuriboh, and draw a card. And if it's a monster, I get to summon it and force you to attack it!"

So Yugi did have something in mind. Now everything rested on the card Yugi would draw.

* * *

He had five cards left in his deck. He even knew which cards were left, and out of all of them, only a single card could be used to save him from this situation and win him the duel, and thus only a 20% chance of victory. Otherwise, it was all over.

Closing his eyes, Yugi slowly placed his hand on top of his deck, preparing to draw what might very well be his final draw.

"Heart of the cards… guide me…" Yugi muttered, before finally drawing the card, the card slicing through the air before it raised to his face. As the King of Games began to open his eyes to examine the card, and a smile formed, before he looked at Yusei confidently.

* * *

"I've done it, Yusei," Yugi said to the Turbo Duelist. "With this, I have now assembled all the pieces of the puzzle to defeat you!"

Yusei didn't look surprised though. Rather, he had a feeling that Yugi might pull something off like this. Leave it to the King of Games to have formed a miracle that would change the entire game.

"The card I've drawn is a monster, and with it, I summon it! Come forth, Chocolate Magician Girl!" Yugi declared, as out came the monster that Yusei saw Yugi return to his deck with Jar of Avarice. So it was that deep in his deck. Likely the deck shuffling itself after Yugi brought out Gandora had caused it to go to the top most likely. "And with that, Stardust Dragon is forced to attack her."

Yusei knew what was coming now.

"And now Chocolate Magician Girl's special ability activates. When she's attacked, she can bring forth a spellcaster from my graveyard and force you to attack it, and your attack power is reduced by half!" Yugi explained, as his graveyard glowed, expelling a card that Yugi pulled out, and revealing it to Yusei. "And the monster I'm bringing back is Apple Magician Girl!"

Now came the spellcaster that Yugi offered to summon Silent Magician the turn before Yusei had summoned Shooting Quasar Dragon. As she appeared, Stardust Dragon's attack reduced to 17000.

"And the attack is now redirected to her. But the fun's not over yet. Like her sister, she too has an effect. One that allows me to bring out a friend from my hand, provided that it's a level five or below spellcaster. So come out, Lemon Magician Girl!"

Yusei couldn't believe how much damage was being done to Stardust Dragon, as the moment that the yellow garbed Magician Girl emerged, Stardust Dragon's power reduced even further to now 8500.

And that wasn't the worst part.

"And you already know Lemon Magician Girl's effect. Just as you hadn't brought out Stardust Dragon until now, I'll bring out my other monster that I've held out until now!" Yugi explained as he raised a card, and Yusei knew exactly what card Yugi was referring to.

" **Apprentice of the mighty sorcerer, inherit the memory and will of your master, and surpass your enemy! Dark Magician Girl!"**

Finally arrived the apprentice of the Dark Magician, as well the leader of the Magician Girls. A beautiful woman with blonde hair, green eyes, garbed in blue spellcasting armor that revealed her shoulders, legs, with pink edges and linings. A pentagram charm was on the center of her outfit, and a choker with a red gem was worn around her neck, while she carried a wand in her hand. A bar showed her attack to be 2000.

And with that, Stardust Dragon's power reduced even further to now 4250.

"In just a single move… you reduced all the power Stardust Dragon had to merely an eighth of its might…" Yusei muttered. However, the dragon was still stronger than Dark Magician Girl. Not to mention that due to Lemon Magician Girl's effect, Dark Magician Girl's effect was negated, and thus couldn't grow any stronger with Dark Magician in the graveyard.

"I'm not done yet! I use the effect of the final Magician Girl!"

There's more? Yugi was really unable to stop.

"I discard Kiwi Magician Girl!" Yugi stated, as he held up the card and soon a spectral form of the Magician Girl clad in green garbs with violet hair, a heart shaped crystal on the center of the hat that extended to the sides rather than a single pointing up. Unlike the other Magician Girls, her outfit showed no skin apart from her face. "With her effect, all Magician Girls gain 300 attack and defense point by the number of Magician Girls with different names on the field and graveyard!"

As the green spellcaster began to form an energy sphere, another spectral form of the first Magician Girl Yusei had seen appear by her side, being Berry Magician Girl. Her energy began to be drawn, and soon began to spread to the physical forms of the Magician Girls remaining.

"Combining the field and graveyard, that's a total of six Magician Girls, and that means 1800 attack and defense points for them all," Yugi continued, as all of them gained the points, with Dark Magician Girl's attack now raised to 3800.

"That's still not enough, Yugi!" Yusei reminded, but the smile on Yugi's face still remained.

"Yusei, you kept worrying about the card I had placed facedown a while ago. Well, now you're about to find out," Yugi replied, as soon the card that was set began to reveal itself. "I reveal the spell card, Dark Magic Expanded!"

As soon as the card activated, now the spectral form of Dark Magician appeared by Dark Magician Girl's side, the Magician Girl looking happily at her mentor, who smiled in return to her. "Depending on the number of Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl in either field or graveyard, I can raised Dark Magician Girl's attack by another 1000 points!"

Yusei's eyes widened at that as Dark Magician Girl's attack now raised to 4800, surpassing Stardust Dragon's now 4250. So all this time the card that Yusei had been worrying over was actually a card to boost a monster's power.

"With this, it's over Yusei!" Now Dark Magician Girl began raising her wand, gathering the energies of the other Magician Girls and Dark Magician, ready to counter Stardust Dragon.

However, Yusei soon looked at Yugi… and smirked.

" _Sore wa dou kana."_

In an instant, Yusei raised the card that he had drawn, and placed it on the Duel Disk. "I activate the spell, Battle Tuned!" Yusei decalred. "With this card, I banish a tuner monster from my graveyard, and raise Stardust Dragon's attack by the same amount as the banished tuner."

From his graveyard emerged one of the tuners he played on his very first turn, as it soon transformed into pure energy and gave Stardust Dragon more power. "The tuner I banish is Bri Synchron! So Stardust Dragon gains 1500 attack points!"

With that, Stardust Dragon's attack now raised to 5750, surpassing Dark Magician GIrl's attack. The two monsters immediately launched their attacks, the two blasts of energy clashing and sending a shockwave even more powerful than Silent Magician's and Shooting Quasar Dragon's clash of power.

Yugi looked at Yusei with surprise, and began to chuckle. "You're incredible Yusei… I had all those cards placed, and you still managed to raise a counter to try and beat me. You're every bit the man I expected you to be, Yusei... you really are worthy of the title King of Games…"

For the two, it seemed like everything else had vanished. It was just him and Yugi, staring at one another with nothing but the utmost respect.

"Thank you… to be honest, I really wish that our Duel could last forever…" Yusei confessed, looking almost sad at the idea that their battle was ending.

"But we'll always have another chance to Duel. And I look forward to the day when I face you when you're even stronger, Yusei," Yugi replied, but the wording of Yugi's sentence were caught by Yusei.

The Signer looked at Yugi with a questioning look.

"I said that you're every bit the man I expected you to be… so I'm really glad… that I withheld this card when I did," Yugi said, as he held up the final card that he still had in his hand, Yusei finally realizing what was happening the moment the card was revealed to him.

Appearing next to the struggling Dark Magician Girl was none other than… Apprentice Illusion Magician.

"I discard Apprentice Illusion Magician, and with it, Dark Magician Girl now gains 2000 attack points for this battle…" Yugi declared softly as Apprentice Illusion Magician was slowly absorbed into Dark Magician Girl, darkening the woman's skin and for a moment, Yusei could have sworn he saw the spirit of a girl appear over Dark Magician Girl, the two being virtually identical.

However, as Yusei looked at Dark Magician Girl's attack raising to now 6800, Yusei realized that it was over.

As he looked down, Yusei did the one thing he could do now.

Laugh.

He couldn't help it. Lifting his head up to the sky, Yusei just released the most laugh he had done in his entire life. "Yugi… you are amazing. You're still the best Duelist there is…" Yusei praised as he looked at the silent Yugi that merely smiled at him.

"I hope we get another chance to duel like this," Yusei said, before raising his hand to the sky, before directing it at Yugi, the latter mirroring the same thing.

" **SHOOTING SONIC!"**

" **BLACK BURNING!"**

The two clash of energies seemed to almost hang for an instant, before a powerful silence filled the air, Dark Magician Girl's attack overpowering Stardust Dragon's, before consuming the dragon in the blast, disintegrating it in a large explosion.

Once the smoke cleared up, Yusei remained standing alone, as his life points fell to zero.

* * *

Everyone was silent, absorbing everything that had just happened, before finally someone spoke.

"It's… IT'S OVERRRRRRR! THE WINNER AND STILL REIGNING KING OF GAMES IS NONE OTHER THAN… YUGI MUTOOOOOOO!" the MC declared, as the audience erupted into a powerful cheer. They didn't care about who had won, but rather moved by the amazing Duel in itself. Something that was reflected by both Yusei and Yugi.

Yusei began to step forward as Yugi approached him. Neither spoke, but then Yusei held out his hand in a handshake, which Yugi took, as the two stared into one another's eyes with a smile plastered on their faces.

No more words needed to be exchanged. The two already exchanged all they needed to for this Duel.

* * *

 **AND IT IS OVERRRR!**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STICKING WITH ME.**

 **I had wanted this Duel to be like this for so long that I am so happy that everyone could finally see this Duel that I have envisioned for so long. To finally have this finished it something that I am so glad that I had the opportunity to show it.**

 **I am sure that some might want to ask if I could give the alternate ending where Yusei won. To that I say: NO.**

 **And I'm not saying this to be mean. It's merely because that this ending, this way where Yugi and Yusei gave it their all and then Yugi pulling off the victory, it's how I imagined it and wanted to express for so long. To make an alternate ending with Yusei as the winner would be an insult to the effort that was put into this.**

 **So I hope that you all understand that this is how the Duel between the two ends. Yugi remains as the best Duelist, but hey, who knows. Maybe next time, they'll Duel again. You guys can also make a Duel as well.**

 **I hope you guys continue to review and hopefully, I am able to also make more Ultimate Duels featuring other characters.**


	8. Duel Chart

**Turn 1: Yugi (LP: 8000) (Deck: 35) (Hand: 5)**

[Has Berry Magician Girl, Silent Burning, Dig of Destiny, Dark Magician, and Dark Horizon.]

Cannot Draw due to 1st turn.

Normal Summons Berry Magician Girl (400/400) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 4)

Berry's special effect activates. Because it was Normal Summoned, Yugi can add a "Magician Girl" monster from his Deck to his hand.

Yugi adds Chocolate Magician Girl from his Deck to his hand. (Hand: 5) (Deck: 34)

Yugi sets 3 cards and ends his turn. (Hand: 2)

1 monster Attack Mode. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Chocolate Magician Girl.]

* * *

 **Turn 2: Yusei (LP: 8000) (Deck: 35) (Hand: 5)**

[Has Level Eater, Quickdraw Synchron, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Bri Synchron and Rush Warrior.]

Draws. (Hand: 6) (Deck: 34) [Drew Synchron Carrier].

By discarding 1 card from his hand, Yusei can Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) in Defense Mode. (Hand: 6 → 5 → 4)

Normal Summons Synchron Carrier (0/1000) in Defense Mode. (Hand: 3)

Because Level Eater is in the Graveyard due to being discarded by Quickdraw Synchron's effect, Yusei can target a Level 5 monster like Quickdraw Synchron, reduce its Level by 1, and Special Summon Level Eater (600/0) in Defense Mode. (Quickdraw Synchron LV: 5 → 4)

Tunes Level 1 Level Eater with Level 4 Tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron to Synchro Summon Level 5 Junk Warrior (2300/1300).

Synchron Carrier's special effect activates. Because a Warrior-Type Synchro monster was Synchro Summoned using a "Synchron" monster as Synchro material while Synchron Carrier was on the field, Synchron Carrier Special Summons a "Synchron Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 1000/DEF 0) in Defense Mode.

Junk Warrior's special effect activates. When it is Synchro Summoned, it gains the ATK points of all Level 2 or below monsters on Yusei's side of the field. Yusei controls Synchron Carrier (0 ATK) and a Synchron Token (1000 ATK). Junk Warrior gains 1000 ATK points. (Junk Warrior ATK: 2300 → 3300)

Because of Synchron Carrier's effect, Yusei can perform additional Normal Summon for a "Synchron" monster. Yusei Normal Summons Bri Synchron (1500/1100) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 2)

Tunes Level 2 Synchron Carrier and Level 2 Synchron Token with Level 4 Tuner monster Bri Synchron to Synchro Summon Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) in Attack Mode.

Bri Synchron's effect activates. Because it was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, Red Dragon Archfiend gains 600 ATK points, but its effects are negated for that turn. (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3000 → 3600)

Yusei attacks Berry Magician Girl with Red Dragon Archfiend.

 **Yugi activates Berry's special effect. Because Berry was targeted for an attack, Berry switches to Defense Mode, and then Yugi can Special Summon a "Magician Girl" monster from his Deck.**

 **Berry switches to Defense Mode.**

 **Yugi Special Summons** **Lemon Magician Girl** **(800/600) in Attack Mode. (Yugi's Deck: 33)**

Red Dragon Archfiend's attack continues, destroying Berry Magician Girl.

Yusei attacks Lemon Magician Girl with Junk Warrior.

 **Yugi activates Lemon's special effect. Because Lemon was targeted for an attack, Yugi can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from his hand to the field, but its effects will be negated. Then the attack will be redirected to it, and the attacking monster's ATK points will be halved.**

 **Yugi Special Summons** **Dark Magician** **(2500/2100) from his hand in Attack Mode. (Yugi's Hand: 1)**

Junk Warrior's attack is redirected to Dark Magician, and by Lemon Magician Girl's effect, Junk Warrior's ATK points are halved. (Junk Warrior's ATK: 3300 → 1650)

At the damage calculation, Yusei activates the effect of Rush Warrior from his hand. By discarding Rush Warrior, Yusei can double the attack of a "Warrior" Synchro monster that battles an opponent's monster. Junk Warrior's ATK is doubled. (Junk Warrior's ATK: 1650 → 3300) (Hand: 1)

Battle resumes, and Dark Magician is destroyed.

 **Yugi takes 800 points of damage. (Yugi's LP: 8000 → 7200)**

 **Yugi reveals Trap card,** **Dig of Destiny** **. Since he took Battle Damage, Yugi can draw 1 card. (Yugi's Hand: 2) (Yugi's Deck: 32) [Drew Silent Magician.]**

With the battle over, Junk Warrior's ATK goes back to how it was prior to Rush Warrior's effect. (Junk Warrior's ATK: 3300 → 1650)

Yusei sets 1 card and ends his turn. (Hand: 0)

Bri Synchron's effect wears off, and Red Dragon Archfiend loses 600 ATK, and its effects are no longer negated. (Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3600 → 3000)

Two monsters Attack Mode. 1 Set card.

* * *

 **Turn 3: Yugi (LP: 7200) (Deck: 32) (Hand: 2)**

1 monster in Attack Mode. 2 Set cards. [Hand: Chocolate Magician Girl, Silent Magician.]

Draws. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31) [Drew Cradle of the Destruction Swordsman.]

Normal Summons Chocolate Magician Girl (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 2)

Sacrifices Lemon Magician Girl to Special Summon Silent Magician (1000/1000) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 1)

Silent Magician gains 500 ATK points for every card in Yugi's hand. Yugi has 1 card. Silent Magician gains 500 ATK points. (Silent Magician ATK: 1000 → 1500)

Enters Battle Phase.

Yugi activates his set Quick-Play Spell card, Silent Burning. Because he controls a "Silent Magician" monster and has more cards in his hand than Yusei, both players draw cards until they have 6.

Because Yugi has 1 card and Yusei has no cards, the effect resolves.

Yugi draws 5 cards. (Hand: 6) (Deck: 26) [Drew Dig of Destiny, Palladium Oracle Mahad, Dark Magic Veil, Magician's Rod, and Apprentice Illusion Magician.]

 **Yusei draws 6 cards. (Yusei's Hand: 6) (Yusei's Deck: 28) [Drew Cosmic Flare, Starlight Junktion, Jet Synchron, King's Synchro, Shooting Star, and Unknown Synchron]**

Because Yugi now has 6 cards in his hand, Silent Magician gains another 2500 ATK points. (Silent Magician ATK: 1500 → 4000)

Yugi drew Palladium Oracle Mahad. When drawn, Mahad can be Special Summoned by its effect.

Yugi Special Summons Mahad (2500/2100) in Attack Mode.

Silent Magician loses 500 ATK due to losing 1 card from his hand. (Hand: 5) (Silent Magician ATK: 4000 → 3500)

Silent Magician attacks Red Dragon Archfiend.

 **Yusei activates** **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow** **. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, Yusei can target the attacking monster, and negate the attack. Yusei negates Silent Magician's attack. Furthermore, after the effect resolves, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow flips back face-down instead of being sent to the Graveyard.**

Mahad attacks Red Dragon Archfiend. Because Red Dragon Archfiend is a Dark-Attribute monster, Mahad's effect activates, doubling his ATK points during damage calculation. (Mahad's ATK: 2500 → 5000)

Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed.

 **Yusei takes 2000 points of damage. (Yusei LP: 8000 → 6000)**

Yugi sets 2 cards. (Hand: 3)

Silent Magician loses 1000 ATK due to 2 more cards no longer being in Yugi's hand. (Silent Magician's ATK: 3500 → 2500)

Ends turn.

3 Monsters Attack Mode. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Apprentice Illusion Magician, Magician's Rod, Dark Magic Veil.]

* * *

 **Turn 4: Yusei (LP: 6000) (Deck: 28) (Hand: 6)**

1 monster in Attack Mode. 1 Set card.

[Hand: Cosmic Flare, Starlight Junktion, Jet Synchron, King's Synchro, Shooting Star, Unknown Synchron.]

Draws. (Hand: 7) (Deck: 27) [Drew Battle Waltz.]

Yusei Normal Summons Jet Synchron (500/0) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 5)

Tunes Level 5 Junk Warrior with Level 1 Jet Synchron to Synchro Summon Level 6 Stardust Charge Warrior (2000/1300) in Attack Mode.

When Stardust Charge Warrior is Synchro Summoned, Yusei can draw 1 card. (Hand: 6) [Drew Debris Dragon.]

Jet Synchron's special effect activates. Because Jet Synchron was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, Yusei can add a "Junk" monster from his Deck to his hand.

Yusei adds Junk Synchron from his Deck to his hand. (Hand: 7) (Deck: 25)

Yusei activates the Spell card, Battle Waltz. With it, he can create a "Waltz Token" of a Synchro Monster, and copy its current Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF of that monster. However, neither player takes any Battle Damage involving the Token. Yusei targets Stardust Charge Warrior to create a Waltz Token. (Hand: 6)

 **Yugi activates Silent Magician's special effect. Once during either player's turn, Silent Magician can negate the activation of a Spell card. Battle Waltz's activation is negated, and goes to the Graveyard.**

Yusei attacks Silent Magician with Stardust Charge Warrior.

Before damage calculation, Yusei activates the Quick-Play Spell, Cosmic Flare. (Hand: 6)

When Cosmic Flare is activated, Yusei can target 1 "Stardust" monster, and on that turn, any monster that battles with it gets shuffled back into the Deck. Because Stardust Charge Warrior attacks Silent Magician, Cosmic Flare's effect activates.

Silent Magician is shuffled back into Yugi's Deck. (Yugi's Deck: 27)

Stardust Charge Warrior's effect allows it to attack all Special Summoned monsters once each. Stardust Charge Warrior attacks again, this time at Palladium Oracle Mahad. Cosmic Flare's effect activates once more.

Mahad is shuffled back into Yugi's Deck. (Yugi's Deck: 28)

Yusei activates Level Eater's effect again. By targeting the Level 6 Stardust Charge Warrior, Level Eater is Special Summoned by reducing Stardust Charge Warrior's Level by 1. Level Eater is Special Summoned in Defense Mode. (Stardust Charge Warrior LV: 6 → 5)

Activates the Field Spell, Starlight Junktion. (Hand: 5)

Yusei sets 2 cards and ends his turn. (Hand: 3)

1 Monster Attack Mode. 1 Monster Defense Mode. 1 Field Spell. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Unknown Synchron, Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon.]

* * *

 **Turn 5: Yugi (LP: 7200) (Deck: 28) (Hand: 3)**

1 monster Attack Mode. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Apprentice Illusion Magician, Dark Magic Veil, Magician's Rod.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 27) [Drew Magic Cylinder.]

Activates Spell card, Dark Magic Veil. (Hand: 3)

Using Dark Magic Veil, by paying 1000 LP, Yugi can Special Summon a Dark-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster from his hand or Graveyard. Special Summons Dark Magician from the Graveyard in Attack Mode. (LP: 6200)

Dark Magician attacks Stardust Charge Warrior.

 **Yusei activates the Trap card,** **King's Synchro** **. When an opponent attacks a Synchro Monster, Yusei can negate the attack. Dark Magician's attack is negated. Yusei activates the rest of King's Synchro's effect. By banishing the attacked Synchro Monster and a Tuner monster from the Graveyard, Yusei can Special Summon a Synchro monster whose Levels match the current combined Levels of the two monsters banished. The Special Summon of the Synchro monster is treated as a Synchro Summon.**

 **Yusei banishes the now Level 5 Stardust Charge Warrior and the Level 5 Tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron from his Graveyard, and Special/Synchro Summons Level 10** **Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon** **(3000/2500) in Attack Mode.**

 **Starlight Junktion's effect activates. Because Yusei Special Summoned a Synchro monster from his Extra Deck on the opponent's turn, Yusei can target 1 card on the field and shuffle it back into the Deck. Yusei targets Dark Magician.**

Dark Magician is shuffled back into Yugi's Deck. (Deck: 28)

 **Yusei activates the Trap card,** **Shooting Star** **. Because Yusei has a "Stardust" monster on the field, Yusei can target 1 card on the field and destroy it. Yusei targets Chocolate Magician Girl.**

Chocolate Magician Girl is destroyed.

Yugi Normal Summons Magician's Rod (1600/100) in Defense Mode. (Hand: 2)

Magician's Rod's effect activates. When Normal Summoned, Yugi can add a Spell/Trap card that specifically lists "Dark Magician" in its text.

Yugi adds Dark Magical Circle from his Deck to his hand. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 27)

Yugi Activates Dark Magical Circle. (Hand: 2)

When activated, Yugi can look at the top 3 cards of his Deck. He can then reveal 1 Dark Magician or 1 Spell/Trap card that specifically has "Dark Magician" in its text, then add it to his hand. Yugi can then place the remaining cards on top of his Deck in any order.

Yugi reveals and adds Dark Magic Attack to his hand. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 26)

Sets 1 card and ends turn. (Hand: 2)

4 Set cards. 1 Face up Spell Card. 1 Defense Mode Monster.

[Hand: Apprentice Illusion Magician, Dark Magic Attack.]

* * *

 **Turn 6: Yusei (LP: 6000) (Deck: 25) (Hand: 3)**

1 Monster Attack Mode. 1 cards set. 1 Field Spell.

[Hand: Debris Dragon, Junk Synchron, Unknown Synchron.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 24) [Drew Junk Giant.]

Yusei Normal Summons Debris Dragon (1000/2000) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 3)

Debris Dragon's special effect activates. When Normal Summoned, Yusei can target and Special Summon a monster with 500 ATK points or less from his Graveyard in Attack Mode, but with its effects negated.

Yusei Special Summons Rush Warrior in Attack Mode.

Attacks Magician's Rod with Rush Warrior.

Magician's Rod is destroyed.

Yusei attacks Yugi directly with Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon.

 **Yugi activates the Trap,** **Magic Cylinder** **. With it, Yugi can negate Stardust Chronicle's attack, and then deal effect damage to Yusei equal to Stardust Chronicle's ATK points.**

Yusei chains Magic Cylinder's effect with Stardust Chronicle's effect. By banishing a Synchro monster from his Graveyard, Stardust Chronicle is unaffected by other card effects for the rest of the turn.

Yusei banishes Red Dragon Archfiend from his Graveyard. Stardust Chronicle is no longer affected by Magic Cylinder's effect.

Stardust Chronicle's direct attack resumes.

 **Yugi takes 3000 points of damage. (Yugi LP: 6200 → 3200)**

 **Yugi activates the Trap,** **Dark Horizon** **. When Yugi takes battle damage or effect damage, Yugi can Special Summon a Dark-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster from his Deck, with ATK points equal or less than the damage he had taken. Because Yugi took 3000 points of battle damage, Yugi can Special Summon a Dark-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster with 3000 or less ATK points.**

 **Yugi Special Summons Dark Magician from his Deck in Attack Mode. (Yugi's Deck: 25)**

Yusei then tunes Level 2 Rush Warrior and Level 1 Level Eater with Level 4 Tuner monster Debris Dragon to Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) in Defense Mode.

Yusei ends his turn.

1 Attack Mode monster. 1 Defense Mode monster. 1 Set card. 1 Field Spell.

[Hand: Junk Synchron, Junk Giant, Unknown Synchron.]

* * *

 **Turn 7: Yugi (LP: 3200) (Deck: 25) (Hand: 2)**

1 Monster Attack Mode. 2 Set Cards. 1 Face up Spell.

[Hand: Dark Magic Attack, Apprentice Illusion Magician.]

Draws. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 24) [Drew Dig of Destiny.]

Yugi reveals the Trap, Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman. To activate it, Yugi has to send 1 "Buster Blader" monster and 1 "Destruction Sword" card from his Deck to the Graveyard. Yugi sends Destruction Sword Memories and Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster from his Deck to the Graveyard. (Deck: 22)

With the cost set, Yugi uses the effect of Cradle of the Destruction Swordsman to Special Summon the Synchro Monster, Buster Dragon (1200/2800) from the Extra Deck in Defense Mode. However, at the end of Yusei's next turn, Buster Dragon will be destroyed.

Yugi activates Buster Dragon's special effect. If Yugi controls no "Buster Blader" monster, Yugi can target and Special Summon 1 Buster Blader from his Graveyard. Because Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster is treated as Buster Blader while on the field or Graveyard, it can be selected.

Yugi Special Summons Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster (2600/2300) in Attack Mode.

Yugi activates the Spell, Dark Magic Attack. (Hand: 2)

Because Yugi controls Dark Magician on the field, all of Yusei's Spells and Trap cards are destroyed.

Dark Magician attacks Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon.

Yugi activates the special effect of Apprentice Illusion Magician from his hand. By discarding it, Dark Magician gains 2000 ATK points for the damage calculation. (Dark Magician ATK: 2500 → 4500) (Hand: 1)

Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon is destroyed.

 **Yusei loses 1500 LP. (Yusei LP: 6000 → 4500)**

 **Stardust Chronicle's effect activates. When destroyed by battle or card effect, Yusei Special Summons 1 banished Dragon-Type Synchro monster to the field. Yusei Special Summons Red Dragon Archfiend in Attack Mode.**

Buster Blader's special effect activates. Because a monster Yusei controls was destroyed by battle or card effect, it gets equipped to Buster Blader.

Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon is now equipped to Buster Blader.

Ending the battle, Yugi activates Buster Blader's special effect. By sending Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon to the Graveyard, all monsters of the same type Yusei controls are destroyed. Because Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon is a Dragon-Type, all Dragon-Type monsters Yusei controls are destroyed.

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend are both destroyed.

Sets 1 card and ends turn. (Hand: 0)

2 Monsters Attack Mode. 1 Monster Defense Mode. 2 cards Set. 1 Face Up Spell.

* * *

 **Turn 8: Yusei (LP: 4500) (Deck: 24) (Hand: 3)**

No cards on the field.

[Hand: Junk Synchron, Junk Giant, Unknown Synchron.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 23) [Drew Defense Draw.]

Because Yusei controls no monsters and Yugi controls 2 monsters, Yusei can Special Summon Unknown Synchron (0/0) in Defense Mode. (Hand: 3)

Because Yugi controls a Level 5 or above monster on his side of the field, Yusei can Special Summon Junk Giant (2000/2400) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 2)

Tunes Level 6 Junk Giant with Level 1 Tuner monster Unknown Synchron to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) in Attack Mode.

Black Rose Dragon's special effect activates. Because it was Synchro Summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed.

Dark Magician, Buster Dragon, Dark Magical Circle, and the 2 set Dig of Destiny are destroyed.

 **Before Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster can be destroyed, Yugi banishes Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman from his Graveyard, preventing all "Destruction Sword" cards from being destroyed by battle or card effects. Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster does not get destroyed.**

 **Yugi activates the effects of the 2 Trap cards, Dig of Destiny, from the Graveyard . When destroyed by an opponent's card effect, Yugi can draw 1 card for every copy of Dig of Destiny in the Graveyard. He has 3 Dig of Destiny cards in his Graveyard, and 2 were destroyed by Yusei's Black Rose Dragon, so Yugi draws a total of 6 cards. (Yugi's Hand: 6) (Yugi's Deck: 16) [Yugi drew Silent Swordsman, Clear Kuriboh, Magical Dimension, Celtic Guard of Noble Arms, Eternal Soul, and Magical Contract Door.]**

Yusei sets 1 card and ends turn. (Hand: 1)

1 Set card.

* * *

 **Turn 9: Yugi (LP: 3200) (Deck: 16) (Hand: 6)**

1 Monsters in Attack Mode.

[Hand: Silent Swordsman, Clear Kuriboh, Magical Dimension, Celtic Guard of Noble Arms, Eternal Soul, and Magical Contract Door.]

Draws. (Hand: 7) (Deck: 15) [Drew Palladium Oracle Mahad.]

Yugi drew Palladium Oracle Mahad. By its effect, Yugi Special Summons it in Attack Mode. (Hand: 6)

Normal Summons Celtic Guard of Noble Arms (2100/700). (Hand: 5)

Sacrifices Celtic Guard of Noble Arms to Special Summon Silent Swordsman (1000/1000). (Hand: 4)

Silent Swordsman attacks Yusei directly.

 **Yusei takes 1000 points of damage. (Yusei's LP: 4500 → 3500)**

Mahad attacks Yusei directly.

 **Yusei takes 2500 points of damage. (Yusei's LP: 3500 → 1000)**

Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster attacks Yusei directly.

 **Yusei activates the Trap,** **Defense Draw** **. Yusei can reduce the battle damage from Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster to 0, and draw 1 card. (Yusei's Hand: 2) (Yusei's Deck: 22) [Drew Monster Chain.]**

Sets 2 cards and ends turn. (Hand: 2)

3 Monsters Attack Mode. 2 Set cards.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Clear Kuriboh.]

* * *

 **Turn 10: Yusei (LP: 1000) (Deck: 22) (Hand: 2)**

No cards on the field.

[Hand: Junk Synchron, Monster Chain.]

Draws. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 21) [Drew Cosmic Compass.]

 **Silent Swordsman's special effect activates. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, Silent Swordsman gains 500 ATK points. (Silent Swordsman ATK: 1000 → 1500)**

Yusei Normal Summons Cosmic Compass (100/300) in Defense Mode. (Hand: 2)

Cosmic Compass' special effect activates. When Normal Summoned, Yusei can Special Summon "Compass Tokens" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) up to the number of monsters Yugi controls. Because Yugi controls 3 monsters, Yusei Special Summons 3 Compass Tokens in Defense Mode.

Sets 1 card and ends his turn. (Hand: 1)

4 Monsters Defense Mode. 1 Set card.

[Hand: Junk Synchron.]

* * *

 **Turn 11: Yugi (LP: 3200) (Deck: 15) (Hand: 2)**

3 Monsters Attack Mode. 2 Set cards.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Clear Kuriboh.]

Draws. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 14) [Drew Dark Magic Expanded.]

Silent Swordsman's special effect activates, giving it 500 ATK points. (Silent Swordsman ATK: 1500 → 2000)

 **Yusei activates the Trap card,** **Monster Chain** **. When activated, Yusei can place Chain Counters on it depending on the number of monsters Yusei controls. The number of Chain Counters also prevent either player from attacking. Every End Phase of Yugi's turn, 1 Chain Counter will be removed. If all Chain Counters are gone, the Trap card is destroyed.**

 **Because Yusei controls 4 monsters, 4 Chain Counters are placed on Monster Chain, thus preventing neither players from attacking for 4 of Yugi's turns. (Chain Counter: 4)**

Because Yugi cannot attack, he ends his turn.

Monster Chain's effect activates, as it loses one Chain Counter. (Chain Counter: 4 → 3).

3 Monsters Attack Mode. 2 Set cards.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Clear Kuriboh, Dark Magic Expanded.]

* * *

 **Turn 12: Yusei (LP: 1000) (Deck: 21) (Hand: 1)**

1 Face up Trap. 4 Monsters Defense Mode.

[Hand: Junk Synchron.]

Draws. (Hand: 2) (Deck: 20) [Drew Cards of Sacrifice.]

 **Silent Swordsman gains 500 ATK. (Silent Swordsman ATK: 2000 → 2500)**

Yusei sets 1 card and switches all monsters to Attack Mode. (Hand: 1)

Ends turn.

1 Face up Trap. 1 Set card. 4 Monsters Attack Mode.

[Hand: Junk Synchron.]

* * *

 **Turn 13: Yugi (LP: 3200) (Deck: 14) (Hand: 3)**

3 Monsters Attack Mode. 2 Set cards.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Clear Kuriboh, Dark Magic Expanded.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 13) [Drew Jar of Avarice.]

Silent Swordsman gains 500 ATK. (Silent Swordsman ATK: 2500 → 3000)

 **Yusei activates the Trap,** **Card of Sacrifice** **. When activated, if the combined ATK points of all of Yusei's Attack Mode monsters are less than the monster Yugi controls with the lowest ATK points, Yusei draws 2 cards, but cannot Summon or change the Battle Position of his monsters the turn he activates it.**

 **Because all of Yusei's monsters ATK points combined is 100, and the weakest monster Yugi controls is Mahad, with 2500 ATK points, Yusei draws 2 cards. (Yusei's Hand: 3) (Yusei's Deck: 18) [Drew Advance Draw, Synchro Material.]**

Sets 1 card and ends turn. (Hand: 3) (Chain Counter: 2)

3 Monsters Attack Mode. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Clear Kuriboh, Dark Magic Expanded.]

* * *

 **Turn 14: Yusei (LP: 1000) (Deck: 18) (Hand: 3)**

1 Face up Trap. 4 Monsters Defense Mode.

[Hand: Junk Synchron, Advance Draw, Synchro Material.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 17) [Drew Steam Synchron.]

 **Silent Swordsman gains 500 ATK points. (Silent Swordsman ATK: 3000 → 3500)**

Yusei Normal Summons Steam Synchron (600/800) in Defense Mode and switches the rest of his monsters to Defense Mode. (Hand: 3)

Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. (Hand: 1)

5 Monsters Defense Mode. 2 Set cards. 1 Face up Trap.

[Hand: Junk Synchron.]

* * *

 **Turn 15: Yugi (LP: 3200) (Deck: 13) (Hand: 3)**

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Clear Kuriboh, Dark Magic Expanded.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 12) [Drew Apple Magician Girl.]

Silent Swordsman gains 500 ATK points. (Silent Swordsman ATK: 3500 → 4000)

 **Yusei activates the Trap,** **Synchro Material** **. When activated, Yusei can target 1 monster of Yugi's and use it as Synchro material for a Synchro Summon. However, Yusei cannot attack on that turn.**

 **Yusei targets Silent Swordsman. Now this turn, if Yusei performs a Synchro Summon, Silent Swordsman can be used as a material.**

 **Due to it being Yugi's Main Phase, Yusei activates Steam Synchron's special effect. Steam Synchron can perform a Synchro Summon on the opponent's Main Phase.**

 **Yusei tunes Level 4 Silent Swordsman with Level 1 Compass Token with Level 3 Tuner monster Steam Synchron to Synchro Summon Level 8** **Black-Winged Dragon** **(2800/1600) in Attack Mode.**

Yugi sets 1 monster on the field. (Hand: 3)

Ends turn. (Monster Chain Counter: 1)

2 monsters Attack mode. 1 Monster Set. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Apple Magician Girl, Magical Contract Door, Dark Magic Expanded.]

* * *

 **Turn 16: Yusei (LP: 1000) (Deck: 17) (Hand: 1)**

1 Monster Attack Mode. 3 Monsters Defense Mode. 1 Face up Trap. 1 Set card.

[Hand: Junk Synchron.]

Draws. (Hand: 2) (Deck: 16) [Drew Stardust Shimmer.]

Reveals the Spell, Advance Draw.

Tributing the Level 8 Black-Winged Dragon, Yusei draws 2 cards. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 14) [Drew Pot of Avarice and Dimension Voyage.]

Normal Summons Junk Synchron (1300/500) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 3)

Junk Synchron's special effect activates. Yusei can target and Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from his Graveyard in Defense Mode, but with its effects negated.

Yusei targets and Special Summons Level Eater in Defense Mode.

Tunes Level 1 Cosmic Compass, the 2 Level 1 Compass Tokens, and Level 1 Level Eater with Level 3 Tuner monster Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) in Defense Mode.

Yusei activates the Spell, Stardust Shimmer. (Hand: 2)

When activated, Yusei can target 1 Dragon-Type Synchro monster from his Graveyard, and banish monsters whose overall Level equals the Level of the Synchro Monster.

Yusei targets Black Rose Dragon, and thus banishes Synchron Carrier and Junk Warrior. Black Rose Dragon is Special Summoned in Attack Mode.

Activates the Spell, Pot of Avarice. (Hand: 1)

Yusei can now return 5 monsters from his Graveyard back to his Deck, shuffle, then draw 2 cards.

 **Yugi activates his Trap,** **Jar of Avarice** **. Yugi can now return 5 cards from his Graveyard to his Deck, shuffle, then draw 1 card.**

 **Yugi returns Silent Burning, Chocolate Magician Girl, Dark Magical Circle, Lemon Magician Girl, and Apprentice Illusion Magician to his Deck and shuffles. (Yugi's Deck: 17)**

 **Yugi then draws 1 card. (Yugi's Hand: 4) (Yugi's Deck: 16) [Drew Silent Burning.]**

Yusei returns Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon, Cosmic Compass, Unknown Synchron, and Junk Giant from his Graveyard to his Deck and shuffles it. (Deck: 19)

Yusei then draws 2 cards. (Hand: 3) (Deck: 17) [Drew Descending Lost Star and Ghoul Summoner.]

Sets 3 cards and ends turn. (Hand: 0)

3 Set cards. 1 Defense Mode monster. 1 Attack Mode monster. 1 Face up Trap card.

* * *

 **Turn 17: Yugi (LP: 3200) (Deck: 16) (Hand: 4)**

2 monsters Attack mode. 1 Monster Set. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Apple Magician Girl, Monster Reborn, Silent Burning.]

Draws. (Hand: 5) (Deck: 15) [Drew Silent Magician.]

Yugi Normal Summons Apple Magician Girl (1200/800) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 4)

Then sacrifices her to Special Summon Silent Magician. (Hand: 3)

Because Yugi holds 3 cards, Silent Magician gains 1500 ATK. (Silent Magician ATK: 1000 → 2500)

Sets 1 card and ends turn. (Hand: 2) (Chain Counter: 1 → 0) (Silent Magician ATK: 2500 → 2000)

Monster Chain's effect activates. Because it has no more Chain Counters, it is destroyed.

3 monsters Attack mode. 1 Monster Set. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Dark Magic Expanded.]

* * *

 **Turn 18: Yusei (LP: 1000) (Deck: 16) (Hand: 0)**

3 Set cards. 1 Defense Mode monster. 1 Attack Mode monster.

Draws. (Hand: 1) (Deck: 15) [Drew Swift Scarecrow.]

Activates Rush Warrior's effect from the Graveyard. By banishing it, Yusei can target and return 1 "Synchron" monster from his Graveyard to his hand.

Yusei banishes Rush Warrior to get Jet Synchron added back into his hand. (Hand: 2)

Normal Summons Jet Synchron. (Hand: 1)

Tunes Level 7 Power Tool Dragon with Level 1 Tuner monster Jet Synchron to Synchro Summon Life Stream Dragon in Attack Mode. (Note: Life Stream Dragon will be using a select combination of effects from anime and TCG/OCG).

Jet Synchron's effect activates. Because it was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, Yusei can add 1 "Junk" monster from his Deck to his hand.

Yusei adds Junk Synchron from his Deck to his hand. (Hand: 2) (Deck: 16)

Life Stream Dragon's special effect activates. When Synchro Summoned, Yusei's Life Points become 4000. (LP: 1000 → 4000)

Yusei reveals Trap, Ghoul Summoner. When activated, Yusei can target 1 Synchro monster from his Graveyard and Special Summon it, and equip the card to the monster. If the card is removed from the field, the monster is destroyed. If the monster is removed from the field, the card is destroyed.

Yusei targets and Special Summons Ancient Fairy Dragon in Attack Mode, and equips it with Ghoul Summoner.

Yusei activates the next effect of Ghoul Summoner. By discarding 1 card, Yusei can Special Summon another Synchro monster from the Graveyard, but when it is Special Summoned, Yusei must take damage equal to its original ATK points.

Yusei discards Junk Synchron. (Hand: 1)

Red Dragon Archfiend is Special Summoned in Attack Mode. Ghoul Summoner's effect activates, and tries to inflict 3000 points of damage to Yusei.

Life Stream Dragon's special effect activates. Yusei takes no effect damage. Ghoul Summoner's damage is negated.

Yusei reveals the Trap, Descending Lost Star. When activated, Yusei can target 1 Synchro Monster and Special Summon it in Defense Mode, but its effects will be negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, and it cannot change Battle Position.

Targeting Black-Winged Dragon, Yusei Special Summons it in Defense Mode. (Black-Winged Dragon DEF: 0) (Black-Winged Dragon LV: 8 → 7)

Yusei activates the special effect of Life Stream Dragon. Once per turn, Yusei can make the Level of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12.

Yusei reduces the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field to 1.

(Red Dragon Archfiend LV: 8 → 1)

(Black-Winged Dragon LV: 7 → 1)

(Black Rose Dragon LV: 7 → 1)

(Ancient Fairy Dragon LV: 7 → 1)

Tunes Level 1 Synchro monster Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 1 Synchro monster Black-Winged Dragon, Level 1 Synchro monster Black Rose Dragon, and Level 1 Synchro monster Ancient Fairy Dragon with Level 8 Tuner Synchro monster Life Stream Dragon to Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon Level 12 Shooting Quasar Dragon (4000/4000). (Note: Shooting Quasar Dragon will be using a select combination of anime and TCG/Anime effects.)

Because the monsters Special Summoned by Ghoul Summoner were sent to the Graveyard via Synchro Summoning, Ghoul Summoner is destroyed by its effect.

By Shooting Quasar Dragons's effect, for every Synchro material monsters were used for its Synchro Summon, Shooting Quasar Dragon can attack that many times. Because 5 monsters were used for its Synchro Summon, Shooting Quasar Dragon can attack a total of 5 times.

Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks the set monster.

Clear Kuriboh is destroyed.

Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster.

Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster is destroyed.

 **Yugi takes 1400 points of damage. (Yugi's LP: 3200 → 1800)**

Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks Palladium Oracle Mahad.

Palladium Oracle Mahad is destroyed.

 **Yugi takes 1500 points of damage. (Yugi's LP: 1800 → 300)**

 **Palladium Oracle Mahad's special effect activates. When destroyed by battle or card effect, Yugi can Special Summon Dark Magician from his hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

 **Yugi Special Summons Dark Magician from his Graveyard in Defense Mode.**

Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks Dark Magician.

Dark Magician is destroyed.

Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks Silent Magician.

 **Yugi activates the Quick-Play Spell, Silent Burning. During the Battle Phase, if Yugi controls a "Silent Magician" monster, and Yugi holds more cards than Yusei, both players can draw till they have 6 cards in their hand.**

Yusei activates Shooting Quasar Dragon's special effect. Once per turn, Shooting Quasar Dragon can negate the activation of a card effect, and destroy it.

Silent Burning's effect cannot be negated. Shooting Quasar Dragon's negation effect is negated.

 **Because Yugi holds 2 cards and Yusei holds 1, both players must draw till they have 6 cards.**

 **Yugi draws 4 cards. (Yugi's Hand: 6) (Yugi's Deck: 11) [Drew Quaking Mirror Force, Dark Magician Girl, Dimension Reflector, Apprentice Illusion Magician.]**

Yusei draws 5 cards. (Hand: 6) (Deck: 10) [Drew Converging Wishes, Reinforce Truth, Unknown Synchron, Junk Collector, Spirit Force.]

Because Yugi drew another 4 cards into his hand, Silent Magician gains 2000 ATK points. (Silent Magician ATK: 2000 → 4000)

Shooting Quasar Dragon and SIlent Magician Double KO.

Shooting Quasar Dragon's special effect activates. When Shooting Quasar Dragon leaves the field, Yusei can Special Summon Shooting Star Dragon from his Extra Deck.

 **Yugi's Silent Magician's special effect activates in chain. When destroyed by battle or card effect, Yugi can Special Summon a "Silent Magician" monster from his hand or Deck, except Silent Magician.**

 **The Chain resolving, Yugi Special Summons** **Silent Magician LV8** **(3500/1000) from his Deck to the field in Attack Mode. (Yugi's Deck: 10)**

Yusei Special Summons Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) in Attack Mode.

Sets 2 cards and ends turn. (Hand: 4)

 **Yugi activates the Trap card,** **Eternal Soul** **. Yugi uses its effect to Special Summon Dark Magician from the Graveyard in Attack Mode.**

1 Attack Mode monster. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Reinforce Truth, Swift Scarecrow, Junk Collector, Unknown Synchron.]

* * *

 **Turn 19: Yugi (LP: 300) (Deck: 10) (Hand: 6)**

2 Monsters Attack Mode. 1 Face up Trap. 1 Set card.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Expanded, Apprentice Magician Girl, Dimension Reflector, Quaking Mirror Force.]

Draws. (Hand: 7) (Deck: 9) [Drew Magician of Dark Illusion.]

Reveals Quick-Play Spell, Magical Dimension. Yugi targets 1 monster he controls, sacrifice it, then Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from his hand. Then, Yugi can destroy 1 monster on the field. Because the destruction effect is option separate from the main effect, Shooting Star Dragon cannot negate it at the moment.

Yugi targets Dark Magician.

Sacrificing Dark Magician, Yugi Special Summons Magician of Dark Illusion (2100/2500). (Hand: 6)

Choosing to destroy 1 monster on the field, Yugi selects Shooting Star Dragon. Because Magical Dimension's effect is in the middle of resolving, Shooting Star Dragon cannot negate its effect.

Shooting Star Dragon is destroyed.

Yugi activates the effect of Eternal Soul to Special Summon Dark Magician in Attack Mode.

Yugi attacks Yusei directly with Silent Magician LV8.

 **Yusei activates the special effect of** **Swift Scarecrow** **from his hand. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, Swift Scarecrow can be discarded to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. (Yusei's Hand: 3)**

 **By Swift Scarecrow's effect, the Battle Phase ends.**

Yugi Overlays Dark Magician and Magician of Dark Illusion to Xyz Summon Ebon High Magician (2300/2800) in Defense Mode. (Ebon High Magician Overlay Units: 2)

Sets 2 cards and ends turn. (Hand: 4)

3 monsters Attack Mode. 2 Set cards. 1 Trap face up.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Apprentice Magician Girl, Dark Magician Girl, Quaking Mirror Force.]

* * *

 **Turn 20: Yusei (LP: 4000) (Deck: 10) (Hand: 3)**

3 Set cards. 1 Face up Trap.

[Hand: Unknown Synchron, Reinforce Truth, Junk Collector.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 9) [Drew Iron Resolve.]

Activates Jet Synchron's special effect from the Graveyard. By discarding 1 card from his hand, Yusei can Special Summon it to the field.

Yusei discards Unknown Synchron to Special Summon Jet Synchron in Defense Mode. (Hand: 3)

Reveals Trap, Dimension Voyage. When activated, Yusei can Special Summon all banished Synchro monsters, but any Effect Synchro monsters lose their effects and cannot attack. And at the End Phase, they are banished once more.

Yusei Special Summons Junk Warrior and Stardust Charge Warrior in Attack Mode.

Yusei activates Level Eater's effect from the Graveyard to Special Summon it by targeting 1 Level 5 monster and reducing its Level by 1.

Targets Stardust Charge Warrior. Level Eater is Special Summoned and Stardust Charge Warrior's Level is reduced by 1. (Stardust Charge Warrior LV: 6 → 5)

Tunes Level 1 Swift Scarecrow with Level 1 Tuner monster Jet Synchron to Synchro Summon Level 2 Tuner Synchro monster Formula Synchron (200/1500) in Defense Mode. Because Jet Synchron was Special Summoned from the Graveyard using its own effect, Jet Synchron is banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

Formula Synchron's special effect activates. When Synchro Summoned, Yusei can draw 1 card. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 8) [Drew Junk Giant.]

Tunes Level 5 Synchro monster Junk Warrior and Level 5 Synchro monster Stardust Charge Warrior with Level 2 Synchro Tuner monster Formula Synchron to Delta Accel Synchro Summon Cosmic Blazar Dragon (4000/4000) in Attack Mode.

Yusei activates the effect of Level Eater once more. Reducing Cosmic Blazar Dragon's Level by 1, Level Eater is Special Summoned in Defense Mode. (Cosmic Blazar Dragon LV: 12 → 11)

Cosmic Blazar Dragon attacks Silent Magician LV8.

 **Due to Ebon High Magician having an Overlay unit, Yugi activates the Trap,** **Quaking Mirror Force** **, from his hand. (Yugi's Hand: 3)**

 **Quaking Mirror Force is activated. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, Yugi can turn all the face-up Attack Position monsters Yusei controls to flip into face-down Defense Position. Furthermore, the Battle Positions can no longer be changed after the effect resolves.**

 **From activating the Trap card from the hand on an opponent's turn, Ebon High Magician detaches an Overlay Unit. (Ebon High Magician Overlay Units: 2 → 1)**

Yusei activates Cosmic Blazar Dragon's special effect. By banishing itself, Cosmic Blazar Dragon negates the activation of Quaking Mirror Force and destroys it.

Because Cosmic Blazar Dragon banished itself, the battle with Silent Magician LV8 is cancelled.

Ends turn. Cosmic Blazar Dragon's effect makes it return to the field.

1 Attack Mode. 1 Defense Mode. 2 Set cards.

[Hand: Junk Collector, Reinforce Truth, Iron Resolve, Junk Giant.]

* * *

 **Turn 21: Yugi (LP: 300) (Deck: 9) (Hand: 3)**

3 Attack Mode. 1 Set card. 1 Trap face up.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Apprentice Illusion Magician, Dark Magician Girl.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 8) [Drew Lemon Magician Girl.]

Reveals Trap card, Dimension Reflector. By banishing 2 monsters Yugi controls, Yugi targets 1 monster face-up monster Yusei controls. Yugi can then Special Summon Dimension Reflector in Attack Mode as an Effect Monster (Spellcaster-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK ?/DEF ?) with ATK and DEF equal to that face-up monster's ATK. Afterwards, Yugi can inflict Yusei with damage equal to Dimension Reflector's ATK.

Silent Magician LV8 and Ebon High Magician are banished, and Yugi targets Cosmic Blazar Dragon, so Dimension Reflector will Special Summon itself with 4000 ATK and DEF points, and Yusei will be inflicted with 4000 points of effect damage. Because Ebon High Magician was banished, the remaining Overlay Unit will go to the Graveyard.

 **Yusei activates Cosmic Blazar Dragon's special effect, banishing Cosmic Blazar Dragon to negate the effect of Dimension Reflector and destroying it.**

Yugi activates the effect of the trap, Destruction Sword Memories, from his Graveyard. By banishing it, Yugi can Fusion Summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman by banishing the Fusion Materials from the Graveyard.

Yugi banishes Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster and Buster Dragon from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman (2800/2500) in Attack Mode.

Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains 1000 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in Yusei's field and Graveyard. Yusei has 8 Dragons in his Graveyard currently, so Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains 8000 ATK points. (Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman ATK: 2800 → 10800)

Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman attacks Level Eater. While it can't attack players directly, it inflicts piercing damage. If Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman destroys Level Eater, Yusei will take the full 10800 points of damage.

 **Yusei activates the trap,** **Spirit Force** **. During an opponent's turn, at damage calculation, Yusei can reduce the battle damage to 0. Then Yusei can add a Warrior-Type Tuner monster with 1500 or less DEF points from his Graveyard to his hand.**

Level Eater is destroyed.

Because of Spirit Force, Yusei takes no damage.

 **Following Spirit Force's effect, Yusei adds Junk Synchron from his Graveyard to his hand. (Yusei's hand: 5)**

Yugi activates the effect of Eternal Soul to Special Summon Dark Magician from the Graveyard in Attack Mode.

Because the Battle Phase is still going, Dark Magician attacks Yusei directly.

 **Yusei takes 2500 points of damage. (Yusei's LP: 4000 → 1500)**

Ends turn. Cosmic Blazar Dragon's effect makes it return. However, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's continuous effect makes all Dragon-Type monsters Yusei controls switch to Defense Mode, so Cosmic Blazar Dragon is forced to switch to Defense Mode. Because Cosmic Blazar Dragon is a Dragon-Type, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains another 1000 ATK. (Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman ATK: 10800 → 11800)

2 Attack Mode monster. 1 Set card. 1 Trap face up.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Apprentice Illusion Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl.]

* * *

 **Turn 22: Yusei (LP: 1500) (Deck: 8) (Hand: 5)**

1 Defense Monster. 1 Set card.

[Hand: Reinforce Truth, Junk Collector, Junk Giant, Iron Resolve, Junk Synchron.]

Draws. (Hand: 6) (Deck: 7) [Drew Double Cyclone.]

Yusei sets 2 cards and ends turn. (Hand: 4)

1 Defense Monsters. 3 Set cards.

[Hand: Junk Collector, Junk Giant, Junk Synchron, Double Cyclone.]

* * *

 **Turn 23: Yugi (LP: 300) (Deck: 8) (Hand: 3)**

2 Attack Mode monster. 1 Set card. 1 Trap face up.

[Hand: Magical Contract Door, Apprentice Illusion Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 7) [Drew Kiwi Magician Girl.]

Yugi attacks Cosmic Blazar Dragon with Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman.

 **Yusei activates the Trap,** **Iron Resolve** **. When activated, Yusei pays half his Life Points to reduce the Battle Damage from the battle to 0. After the battle, the Battle Phase ends. (Yusei's LP: 1500 → 750)**

Cosmic Blazar Dragon is destroyed.

 **Because of Iron Resolve, Yusei takes 0 damage.**

 **Following Iron Resolve's effect, the Battle Phase ends.**

Ends turn.

2 Attack Mode monsters. 1 Set card. 1 Trap face up.

[Hand: Kiwi Magician Girl, Apprentice Illusion Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl, Magical Contract Door.]

* * *

 **Turn 24: Yusei (LP: 750) (Deck: 7) (Hand: 4)**

[Hand: Junk Collector, Junk Giant, Junk Synchron, Double Cyclone.]

Draws. (Hand: 5) (Deck: 6) [Drew Necroid Synchro.]

Activates Spell, Necroid Synchro. (Hand: 4)

When activated, Yusei banishes 1 Tuner monster and up to 2 non-Tuner monsters from his Graveyard to Special Summon a "Stardust" Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck whose Levels match the banished monsters, but will have its effects negated. The Special Summon will be treated as a Synchro Summon.

Yusei banishes Level 1 Tuner monster Unknown Synchron, along with Level 6 Stardust Charge Warrior, and Level 5 Junk Warrior from the Graveyard, to Special/Synchro Summon Level 12 Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon (4000/4000) in Defense Mode.

Because Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon is a Dragon-Type, Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains 1000 ATK. (Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman ATK: 11800 → 12800)

Special Summons Level Eater from the Graveyard by reducing Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon's Level by 1. (Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon LV: 12 → 11)

Sacrifices Level Eater to Normal Summon Junk Collector (1000/2200) in Attack Mode. (Hand: 3)

Sets 1 card and ends turn. (Hand: 2)

2 Monster Defense Mode. 4 Set cards.

[Hand: Junk Synchron, Junk Giant.]

* * *

 **Turn 25: Yugi (LP: 300) (Deck: 7) (Hand: 5)**

1 Set monster. 1 Attack Mode. 1 Set card. 1 Face up Trap.

Draws. (Hand: 6) (Deck: 6) [Drew Monster Reborn.]

Activates the Spell, Magical Contract Door. (Hand: 5)

To use its effect, Yugi must add 1 Spell card from his hand to Yusei's hand.

Yugi gives Monster Reborn to Yusei. (Hand: 4)

 **Yusei receives Monster Reborn. (Yusei's Hand: 2)**

Afterwards, Yugi can add 1 Level 7 or 8 DARK monster from his Deck to his hand.

Yugi adds Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition from his Deck to his hand. (Hand: 5) (Deck: 5)

Sacrifices Dark Magician and Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman to Normal Summon Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition (0/0). (Hand: 4)

Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition's special effect activates. When Normal or Special Summoned from the hand, Gandora destroys all other monsters on the field, and then inflict effect damage to Yusei by the highest original ATK points of the destroyed monsters. Gandora-X will then gain those points.

 **Yusei activates the Junk Collector's special effect to chain Gandora's effect. By banishing Junk Collector and a Normal Trap card from Yusei's Graveyard, Junk Collector can use that Trap card's effect as its own.**

 **Yusei banishes Junk Collector from the field and Shooting Star from the Graveyard to activate Shooting Star's effect, where if there's a "Stardust" monster on the field, Yusei can target 1 card on the field and destroy it. Because Yusei controls Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon on the field, Yusei can use Shooting Star.**

 **Yusei targets his own Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon to destroy it.**

If Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon is destroyed, Gandora's effect would have no monsters to destroy, Yusei would take no damage, and Gandora's ATK points would remain at 0.

Yugi activates the effect of Eternal Soul to chain with Junk Collector's effect, using Eternal Soul to Special Summon Dark Magician from the Graveyard. This would allow Gandora's effect to resolve and would destroy Dark Magician with Gandora, Yusei will take 2500 points of damage, and Gandora would have an ATK of 2500.

 **Yusei chains that with the Quick-Play Spell,** **Double Cyclone** **.**

 **When activated, Yusei can target 1 Spell/Trap card that he controls, and 1 his opponent controls. He can then destroy them.**

 **Yusei targets the facedown card Reinforce Truth he controls and the face-up Trap Eternal Soul that Yugi controls.**

 **As the chain finally starts to resolve, Double Cyclone's effect resolves, destroying Eternal Soul and Ghoul Summoner.**

Now Eternal Soul's effect resolves. However, due to no longer being face-up on the field, Dark Magician isn't Special Summoned.

 **Junk Collector's effect using Shooting Star resolves, and Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon is destroyed.**

Gandora's effect resolves. However, because there are no other monsters left, nothing is destroyed, and Gandora's ATK remains at 0.

Now that the chain is resolved, Eternal Soul's mandatory effect is activated. Because the face-up card left the field, all monsters Yugi controls are all destroyed.

Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition is destroyed.

Ends turn.

1 Set card.

[Hand: Dark Magician Girl, Apprentice Illusion Magician, Lemon Magician Girl, Kiwi Magician Girl.]

* * *

 **Turn 26: Yusei (LP: 750) (Deck: 6) (Hand: 3)**

1 Set card.

[Hand: Monster Reborn, Junk Synchron, Junk Giant.]

Draws. (Hand: 4) (Deck: 5) [Drew Battle Tuned.]

Yusei reveals the Trap, Converging Wishes. Because he has 5 Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in his Graveyard, Yusei can Special Summon Stardust Dragon from his Extra Deck, and equip it with this card. However, at the End Phase of the turn, Stardust Dragon is banished and Converging Wishes is sent to the Graveyard.

Yusei Special Summons Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) from the Extra Deck, and is equipped with Converging Wishes.

The second effect of Converging Wishes is activated upon equipping Stardust Dragon with it. For every Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in Yusei's Graveyard, Stardust Dragon gains the ATK points for each of their ATK points.

Ancient Fairy Dragon: 2100

Black Rose Dragon: 2400

Black-Winged Dragon: 2800

Lifestream Dragon: 2900

Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000

Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon: 3000

Shooting Star Dragon: 3300

Cosmic Blazar Dragon: 4000

Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon: 4000

Shooting Quasar Dragon: 4000

Stardust Dragon gains 31500 ATK points. (2500 → 34000)

Yusei attacks Yugi directly with Stardust Dragon.

 **Yugi activates the effect of** **Clear Kuriboh** **from his Graveyard. Because Yugi is being attacked directly, Yugi can banish Clear Kuriboh and draw 1 card, and should it be a Monster Card, Yugi can Special Summon it and Stardust Dragon will be forced to battle it.**

 **Yugi draws. (Hand: 5) (Deck: 4)**

 **Yugi drew Chocolate Magician Girl, and by the effect of Clear Kuriboh, Yugi can Special Summon it.**

 **Yugi Special Summons** **Chocolate Magician Girl** **in Attack Mode.**

Stardust Dragon must now attack Chocolate Magician Girl.

 **However, Chocolate Magician Girl's effect activates, letting Yugi target 1 Spellcaster-Type Monster from his Graveyard and Special Summon it, and make Stardust Dragon attack it instead, but Stardust Dragon will also have its attack halved.**

 **Yugi Special Summons** **Apple Magician Girl** **(1200/800) from the Graveyard in Attack Mode.**

Stardust Dragon's attack is switched to Apple Magician Girl and its attack is halved. (Stardust Dragon's ATK: 34000 → 17000)

 **However, Apple Magician Girl's effect activates, allowing Yugi to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Spellcaster-Type Monster from his hand, and have Stardust Dragon attack it instead, but Stardust Dragon's attack will be halved.**

 **Yugi Special Summons** **Lemon Magician Girl** **(800/600) from his hand in Attack Mode.**

Stardust Dragon's attack is switched to Lemon Magician Girl and its attack is halved. (Stardust Dragon's ATK: 17000 → 8500)

 **However, Lemon Magician Girl's effect activates, allowing Yugi to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type Monster from his hand, and have Stardust Dragon's attack switch its attack to it, but Stardust Dragon's attack will be halved. The Spellcaster-Type monster Special Summoned by this effect will have their effects negated.**

 **Yugi Special Summons** **Dark Magician Girl** **(2000/1700) in Attack Mode from his hand. Dark Magician Girl's effects are negated. (Dark Magician Girl's ATK/DEF: 2000/1700)**

Stardust Dragon's attack switches to Dark Magician Girl and its attack is halved. (Stardust Dragon's ATK: 8500 → 4250)

 **Yugi activates the effect of** **Kiwi Magician Girl** **from his hand. By discarding it from his hand, every "Magician Girl" monster on Yugi's side of the field gains 300 ATK/DEF for every "Magician Girl" monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard with a different name. Yugi has a total of 6 "Magician Girl" monsters.**

 **Field/Graveyard: (4 Magician Girls/2 Magician Girls)**

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Lemon Magician Girl**

 **Apple Magician Girl**

 **Chocolate Magician Girl**

 **Berry Magician Girl**

 **Kiwi Magician Girl**

 **For that, all "Magician Girl" monsters on Yugi's field gains 1800 ATK/DEF.**

 **(Dark Magician Girl's ATK/DEF: 2000/1700 → 3800/3500)**

 **(Lemon Magician Girl's ATK/DEF: 800/600 → 2600/2400)**

 **(Apple Magician Girl's ATK/DEF: 1200/800 → 3000/2600)**

 **(Chocolate Magician Girl's ATK/DEF: 1600/1000 → 3400/2800)**

 **Yugi also reveals the Quick-Play Spell card,** **Dark Magic Expanded** **. Because there's a Dark Magician in the Graveyard and Dark Magician Girl on the field, Yugi activates the first two effects. By the first effect, Dark Magician Girl gains 1000 ATK for the turn. (Dark Magician Girl ATK: 3800 → 4800)**

Yusei activates the Quick-Play Spell, Battle Tuned. Banishing Bri Synchron from his Graveyard, Stardust gains 1500 ATK. (Stardust ATK: 4250 → 5750)

 **Yugi discards Apprentice Illusion Magician to raise Dark Magician Girl's ATK by 2000. (Dark Magician Girl ATK: 4800 → 6800)**

Dark Magician Girl destroys Stardust Dragon.

Yusei loses 1050 LP. (Yusei's LP: 750 → 0)

 **Yugi wins.**


	9. Deck Profile

**Yugi's Deck: 40**

 **Monsters: 20**

\- Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster

\- Celtic Guard of Noble Arms

\- Dark Magician

\- Dark Magician Girl

\- Silent Magician LV4

\- Silent Magician LV8

\- Silent Swordsman LV7

\- Berry Magician Girl

\- Lemon Magician Girl

\- Apple Magician Girl

\- Choco Magician Girl

\- Kiwi Magician Girl

\- Clear Kuriboh

\- Magician of Dark Illusion

\- Gandora-X, the Dragon of Demolition

\- Silent Magician

\- Silent Swordsman

\- Magician's Rod

\- Palladium Oracle Mahad

\- Apprentice Illusion Magician

 **Spells: 8**

\- Dark Magic Expanded

\- Dark Magical Circle

\- Dark Magic Attack

\- Magical Contract Door

\- Silent Burning

\- Dark Magic Veil

\- Monster Reborn

\- Magical Dimension

 **Traps: 12**

\- Eternal Soul

\- Magic Cylinder

\- Prologue of the Destruction Swordsman

\- Destruction Sword Memories

\- Final Geas

\- Dimension Reflector

\- Dark Horizon

\- Dig of Destiny x3

\- Jar of Avarice

\- Quaking Mirror Force

 **Extra Deck: 4**

\- Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman

\- Buster Dragon

\- Ebon High Magician

\- Ebon Illusion Magician

* * *

 **Yusei's Deck: 40**

 **Monsters: 17**

\- Speed Warrior

\- Cosmic Compass

\- Bri Synchron

\- Debris Dragon

\- Steam Synchron

\- Unknown Synchron

\- Junk Collector

\- Junk Giant

\- Jet Synchron

\- Quillbolt Hedgehog

\- Junk Synchron

\- Rush Warrior

\- Synchron Carrier

\- Swift Scarecrow

\- Synchron Explorer

\- Quickdraw Synchron

\- Level Eater

 **Spells: 9**

\- Advance Draw

\- Cosmic Flare

\- Battle Tuned

\- Pot of Avarice

\- Stardust Shimmer

\- Battle Waltz

\- Double Cyclone

\- Necroid Synchro

\- Starlight Junktion

 **Traps: 14**

\- Dimension Voyage

\- Descending Lost Star

\- Reinforce Truth

\- Iron Resolve

\- Defense Draw

\- Card of Sacrifice

\- Ghoul Summoner

\- Monster Chain

\- Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

\- Synchro Material

\- Spirit Force

\- King's Synchro

\- Shooting Star

\- Converging Wishes

 **Extra Deck: 15**

\- Stardust Dragon

\- Red Dragon Archfiend

\- Power Tool Dragon

\- Ancient Fairy Dragon

\- Black Rose Dragon

\- Black-Winged Dragon

\- Lifestream Dragon

\- Shooting Star Dragon

\- Shooting Quasar Dragon

\- Cosmic Blazar Dragon

\- Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon

\- Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon

\- Stardust Charge Warrior

\- Formula Synchron

-Junk Warrior


End file.
